Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: A boy who's a fan of kung fu panda gets a chance to beta test the online game, but he learns that the game has more surprises than he realizes.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Summary: A boy who's a fan of kung fu panda gets a chance to beta test the online game, but he learns that the game has more surprises than he realizes.

Here's the thing, if anyone has heard of the new kung fu panda world, this is where I got the idea from, that and the .hack anime. I thought "what if I can make my own version of .hack from kung fu panda?" But then I got another idea from this anime movie called Pom Poko, a crazy movie about Tanuki's (Raccoon dogs) who could transform and do a whole bunch of crazy stuff based on their folklore. That's how I came up with this story, you won't know my OC's real name, but his characters name is Tan-Tan, which is the only thing I own. Dreamworks pictures owns kung fu panda.

Chapter 1: The World of Kung Fu

* * *

"Please, please be there." I pleaded.

It's been at least four months, after I heard that dreamworks was making a kung fu panda online game, I was totally thrilled, but not as much as when I heard that they were giving a lucky person a chance to beta test the game before anyone else could play; for as long as it came out, I've always been a kung fu panda fan, sure I'm fifteen now, but that doesn't mean I can't be a kid. When the news about getting a chance to beta test the game came up, I quickly asked my mom and started to participate, I've been checking my email since then. It's already been four months since I did, I always check my email after school, but nothing showed, so just to make it a fifty percent chance at least, I pressed the participate button at least fifty times... or was it sixty? I thought it would never happen, but I thought I'd try one more time, and when I checked my email, there it was. "I can't believe it, I won!"

Congratulations, you're the lucky winner of the beta testing competition. In the beta test, you will be able to do several things; you'll have the opprotunity to create your own character species, and you'll experience everything that is from kung fu panda, will you accept? That's what the letter said, and I had one thing to say. "Yes, god yes!"

I accepted it in a heartbeat, and the site opened up for me, but first I had to create a character; I wanted my character to be different, he had to be similar to a panda, but I wanted him more dog like. Then it hit me, so I made my character a tanuki, which was japanese for a raccoon dog. It had brown fur with small curved ears, he was chubby and had a long furry tail. I gave my character a brown gi, but I wanted to give the shirt a rosemary, it was symbolized as remembrance, and I was totally going to remember this, now all he needed was a name. "Something funny but cute... I'll call you, Tan-Tan."

So I was finally done, and I entered the world of Kung fu panda, but something felt weird; I had this weird tingling feeling in my body, it was like my spirit was being taken away. I felt like I fainted, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a back alley. 'Weird, I could've sworn I was in my room, where am I?'

It was too dark to see anything, but I could see a bright light coming from in front of me; the light became brighter as I moved closer to it, but when I came out of the alley, I saw something that surprised me. Animals, pigs, rabbits, and geese, the animals were walking around, what surprised me was that they were walking a two feet! I wanted to say something, but I saw something that surprised me even more, I had paws! I only had four fingers, and my arms were covered in brown fur, matter of fact, my whole body was covered in brown fur. I was chubby, but I didn't worry about that since I had a long fluffy tail, and my ears were curved and on the top of my head, I actually became a real life tanuki! 'Is this for real, but how?'

I think I should be scared, but I realized that all the animals were staring at me, I guess that they never saw a tanuki before, but where am I anyway? "Help, boars!"

I turned to where the screaming was and saw a pack of boars attacking some small rabbits, they had swords and war hammers, was that even fair? "Someone help, please!"

What should I do... should I just leave it alone... or should I fight? What if I'm too weak to fight them, what if I...? 'I... I have to do something.'

"Like I said, give us your money or..."

"Hey, leave them alone!"

I found a bamboo stick nearby, and using it as a sword, I striked a boar through the stomach and whacked him on the head. "What the? Who the heck are you?"

I wasn't much for sword stances, so I just took something from a game I played. "I'm just a guy who knows when to kick bad guys butt, now leave them alone, I'm gonna show you a few more moves."

The boar that looked like the leader was pretty furious. "What are you doing, get him!"

The boars attacked, I was scared out of my mind, but I knew I had to fight back; these guys try to hit me with war hammers and swords, but since their attacks were slow, I could easily dodge them and counter. The first one swung his hammer, all I had to do was duck down and attack both his stomach and back to bring him down. One had a sword, it was a little quicker so I had to dodge more, side to side, but when he slammed the sword to the ground, I took the opprotunity to whack him upside the head. The last one just went at me with his fist, but the cheater was using brass knuckles on me, so I had to dodge even more, but I slipped when I dodged his last attack. "You're done, brat!"

I quickly rolled backwards and gave him a kick to the face, I felt pretty confident now, so I kept my foot on his face, smirking. "That all you got, I could take more of you on and still win!"

"That can be arranged." The leader smirked

With a snap of his fingers... or hooves, the leader called the rest of his boars, and there were at least twenty of them. 'I should've kept my mouth shut.'

"Did you really think you could beat the hoof boar clan?" The leader asked

"Actually, I can take you guys anytime."

"Oh no, it's him!"

I looked behind me to see what they were surprised about, and what I saw surprised even myself; it was a large panda, he had jade colored eyes, and the only thing he wore were pants filled with stiches. "It's Po, the dragon warrior!"

"Sorry for taking so long, I saw some of your lackies and took care of them first," Po said, then he looked at me. "You're pretty good, mind helping me out with these guys?"

What can I say, I was completely calm. "Y-You're... P-P-Po... and you want me to...?"

"Surprised, lots of people are, so you mind helping me out?" Po asked

"It's just a panda and a dog, I say we can take them!" A boar exclaimed

The boar went at us, but I gave him a jab at his stomach with the bamboo stick and whacked him on the head, putting him unconcious. "Though you're right about being a dog, I prefer the name tanuki better. Also, I think that just answered your question."

"Thanks, now then," Po got into his kung fu stance. "Time for you guys to feel the thunda!"

I wanted in on this, so I had to say something too. "And the lightning too!"

The boars started attacking, but Po was already way ahead of them; he knocked a boar down with two punches, then a horde of them came charging with one in front, but the funny thing about it was that Po used his belly to launched the one in front into the others behind him, it was like bowling... an instant strike! "Oh yeah, how's that for ya?"

Something told me to step up, so I went all out with my bamboo sword; I had to dodge and counter all of their attacks, ducking and giving all of them a whack to the face, we finished all of them at once. "This is fun, maybe I should fight more often."

"Alright, now give me back what you took from the jade palace." Po commanded.

"Oh, you mean this?" The leader asked, pulling out a sword.

The sword was amazing, it had a yellow handle, and it's blade had a jade dragon on it. "Wait a minute, is that the sword of heroes!?"

The boar leader just smirked and grabbed a small bunny from its shirt, pointing the sword at its head. "Look, don't do anything reckless."

"Oh I won't, not if you do as I say." The boar retorted

I felt like I should do something, but the look on Po's face told me I should stand down. "Good, now the tanuki, come here without that bamboo stick."

I didn't have a choice, I dropped the stick and walked towards the boar, but something told me I should think of something; it had to be fast enough to stop him from attacking, and have enough time to attack him. "Alright, now what do you want me to do."

"You insulted me and my men, now I want you to grovel and beg for forgiveness," The boar ordered "Do it, or this bunny dies!"

I just looked at the bunny, it was just a child from what I could tell, I felt useless now, but what could I do; I wish I was something more ferocious, like a dinosaur from jurassic park. 'Why the heck am I thinking about a movie right now, why am I acting so weak, I'm so mad that I could just scream!'

That's what I did too, but something happened; the boar just turned as white as a sheet and he just fell unconcious, what exactly happened? "Weird, it's like he saw a mon-ahh!"

I actually scared myself, because when I saw my reflection, I realized my head was that of a T-rex, but then it turned back into the same chubby tanuki face; that was weird, it was like my face transformed. 'That was crazy, but was still cool.'

"Mister, are you magic?" The young rabbit asked.

Even the rabbit I saved was confused. "I-I guess so."

"Wow, that's so cool, and thank you for saving me."

"No worries, I had to help." I said, smiling

"Yeah, and thanks again for that," Po replied. "You're pretty new here in the valley of peace, my name's Po, what's yours?"

That's right, it didn't take long for me figure out my situation, somehow... I've gone into the world of kung fu panda. Man, this beta test is more complicated then I thought, it even made me into the character I created, which leads me back to what Po asked me... I should've thought of a different name. "Um, Tan-Tan."

"Cute name, kind of suits you." Po complimented

"T-Thank you." I think my face turned red, but I couldn't tell.

"And that trick you did was awesome, I heard tanuki's could transform into things, but I never saw it happen first hand."

"Wait, tanuki's can transform?" I asked

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Po replied

Oh crap, make an excuse quick! "That was actually a first, I'm still new at it."

"I'm actually still new at being the dragon warrior too, I guess that makes us alike." Po said, smiling

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked

"Well, that belly sure does show it."

The both of us just started to laugh, I think I was actually becoming friends with my favorite character. "Now that I got the sword of heroes, I should get going and tell Master Shifu about these guys. Thanks again for the help, see ya later Tan-Tan."

Po left after that, back up to the jade palace, but that just left me with more quetions; how did this simple beta test bring me into the world of kung fu panda, and how did I do that transformation thing? Oh well, I guess I'll think about that tomorrow, time to log out. "Haha, weird saying that now."

* * *

To be continued

I hope this was a good chapter, just wait what happens next time. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Warrior's

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 2: The Dragon Warrior's Apprentice

We're back, just so everyone knows, I'm gonna do this story till chapter 5, then I'm going back to my catscratch fic "It could happen", I only own Tan-Tan and Xiao Zi.

* * *

It's already been a day, but while I was in school, I just couldn't get over what happened to me; I had been selected to be the beta tester of kung fu panda world, I was so excited, they even let me make my own character. I was excited, but nothing could surprise me more than when I actually played it, because when I played it, I realized that I was actually in the world of kung fu panda! I actually became my character too, which was a Tanuki, and I actually got to fight bad guys along side Po himself. But that wasn't all, after what Po told me, and a little wikipiedia information on them, it turns out that tanuki's had the ability to transform their bodies into different things, I felt like I should tell this to dreamworks, but would they believe me? "Well, I guess I should enjoy this."

I put my headset back on and went back into the world, I had that same feeling in my bidy, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself back in that same alley. "I guess this is like a checkpoint for me, now let's see what's going on in the valley today."

I walked out of the alley like before, but this time was different than yesterday; all the animals seemed to be walking over to one place, there was something going on at the jade palace, but what? "Hey mister!"

I looked below to see a small bunny, it was the same bunny I saved with Po. "It's you again, doing okay?"

"Yes sir, are you going to the jade palace too?" The bunny asked

"That depends, what's going on?"

"No one knows, but it's been announced that Master Shifu has some great news," He answered

"Xiao Zi, stay close to me!" A female bunny called

"Coming mom, see you later." Xiao Zi said, walking with his mother.

When Xiao Zi was walking with his mom, he pointed back at me, it was hard to tell, but I think he was talking about how I saved him; it was only one day and I already got a fan, pretty cool in my book if you ask me. Everyone was already at the top before I got to the stairs, I was about to go up, but the thousand stairs had me in a stand still. "This is gonna be murder on my feet, here I go."

I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, so I started running as fast as I could to the top, but that might have been a bad thing; I had no idea how long it was, but when I got up half of the staircase, I felt like I've been going for days. "So... tired... why... tall... so... palace?"

I took a break a five minute break and went back to walking up to what I now called "The stairs of death", I was nearly made it to the top when I heard the voice of an old man coming from above. "Citizens of the valley of peace, I have an important announcement to make!"

From the tone of voice I heard from the movie, the voice had to be from Shifu himself, but when I finally made it up the stairs, I saw that the doors were closing in front of me. "No wait, hey I'm coming...!?"

Too late, the doors closed right in my face. "Great, now if I remember there's supposed to be a... peeky hole!"

The same spot Po found in the movie was still there, so I jumped as high as I could, and tried to see Master Shifu; he was a red panda with big ears, he wore a red robe, and had a moustache/beard combo. "Citizens of the valley, I have gathered you all here for a reason, in a dream I had, I saw Master Oogway. He told me something that would put all of you in shock and amazement, he told me that on this very day... there would be another dragon warrior."

'Another dragon warrior!?' I thought

"But he never told me who it was, Oogway told me that by using his staff, I will find this chosen one," Shifu continued "Now, I am pleased to introduce the dragon warrior and the furious five, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper!"

Just like that, arriving from the air, the furious five appeared showing off their insane kung fu moves, I think I almost saw Po, but the wind made by Crane's wings closed the door of the porthole in my face, causing me to fall down on my behind. "Okay, why am I reenacting Po's scene in the movie?"

It was annoying as hell, and now I wasn't able to see a thing, so I just waited. "This is annoying, what do I do till this is over?"

Then I remembered what I read about tanuki's, they could actually play their bellies like drums. 'Let's see, I think I have to inhale some more air and... wait, wait a minute!"

I think I inhaled too much air, because my whole body started to ascend in the air like a balloon. 'Oh god, someone please help me!'

"Did you hear something?" A pig asked

"Sounded like grunting... hey look, Crane's about to fight against the thousand tongues of fire!" A bunny said in excitement.

I could see this wooden machine shooting out fireworks from its mouth, and while Crane flew in the air, he reflected them with his wings and the flew in different directions, blowing up in pretty colors. Crane then looked straight at me in confusion, I couldn't at all, so I just smiled and waved, but he ignored it anyway and flew back down. 'Oh thanks, you could've helped me down!'

Nothing but grunting came from my mouth, if I opened it, I'd fall to the ground like a cartoon. It looked like the things the five were doing was over, but I was so high up that everyone looked like ants to me. "Now that the presentation is now done, using Oogway's staff, I will now reveal the new dragon warrior to you all."

'Oh man, I gotta get down there, I gotta see who the new dragon warrior is.' I thought

Then I felt it, a twitch in my nose, but then it turned into a large irritation in my body; I could tell what it was, I had to sneeze, I don't think I can hold it anymore. "Achoo!"

I deflated just like a balloon, flying everywhere until I fell straight to the ground. Everything went black at first, but when I started to wake up, I saw something wooden in front of me; that's when I realized it was Shifu, pointing Oogway's staff at me. "I'm sorry, I must be getting in the five's way."

"No, you're not in the way, you are the one." Shifu said.

Everyone was staring at me now, I couldn't have been the chosen one, but when I tried to move out of the way, the staff went in the same direction; it didn't even look like Shifu was moving it, the staff was moving on its own. "N-No way, that means I'm... I'm..."

"Citizens of the valley of peace, we've found our new dragon warrior!" Shifu announced

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"What!?" The five exclaimed

"No way!" Po exclaimed, smiling.

"I know a dragon warrior, awesome!" Xiao Zi said, smiling

Cheering was made just like the movie, and I was held up in one of those carrier things, with four geese holding me up; they went up the stairs heading for the jade palace, and frankly... I was happy for that. 'At least I don't have to walk, but I still can't believe I'm a dragon warrior.'

"Master, are you sure this isn't an accident?" Tigress asked

"There are no accidents, we should know that by now." Shifu answered

"But Master..."

"No buts, now back to the palace, I have to talk to this newcomer." He ordered

When they finally made it to the top, the geese dropped me off and instantly went back out, but when I got up I saw exactly where I was; the room was filled with weapons and antiques, in the middle was a small pool, and above it was a golden dragon. "The hall of warriors, so sacred, so filled with wisdom, so... awesome!"

"I see you heard of this place."

That voice made me jump out of my fur, when I turned to see who it was, I saw Shifu standing in front of me. "M-Master Shifu, you scared the daylights out of me."

"So you're a tanuki." Shifu replied

"You could tell?" I asked

"No one can change their appearance like that." He answered

When I got a look at myself, I realized that my outfit had changed to that of a samurai, but it then turned back into the brown Gi; I guess tanuki's could also change their clothes along with their bodies, I guess I should remember that. "You look like this is your first time changing."

Oh man, we just met and he figured me out, I hope my excuse works again. "You see, I just started transforming yesterday, so I'm still new at it."

I tried my best to be serious, I almost thought it failed when he turned his back on me. "I see, as I remember, transforming is used with large amounts of chi and concentration, you've only learned part of it."

That's when I saw something I never saw coming, Shifu smiling. "But don't worry, you'll learn all about that here."

"T-Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Now, what is your name?" Shifu asked

My name, right... wait, I could just make the name shorter. "Oh right, well my name is...!?"

The front door opened behind me, and there lied Po, ruffling my head with his paw. "Hey Tan-Tan, I can't believe your a dragon warrior too!"

"Your name... is Tan-Tan?" Shifu asked

"Aw man, yes my name is Tan-Tan, but please just call me Tan for short." I pleaded.

"As you wish, you've met Po already?"

"Remember Master, Tan-Tan helped me fight the hoof boar clan yesterday." Po explained.

"Just... Tan." I repeated

"I see, I'm glad you two already get along, you're going to be seeing a lot of each other." Shifu explained.

"Um, why's that?" I asked

"Because as of now, you'll be under Po's teachings," Shifu said, walking off. "To the training hall you two."

What could I say, what could I think, this was totally unreal, but it was really happening; I was going to be Po's apprentice, his student, I wanted to be happy, but how did Po feel about this? "Look Po, I understand if you don't want to teach me, I'm not that much of a student...!?"

That's when I felt Po's arm on my shoulder, and I saw his happy go lucky smile. "So, how about we head over to meet the five at the training hall... my young student."

You know, this is now my number one game. "Yes sir, Master Po."

* * *

To be continued

I'm Po's apprentice, so awesome! Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Terrible Realization

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 3: The Terrible Realization

This is when I learn something I wish I didn't, you already know what I own.

* * *

"So Tan-Tan, ready to see the awesomeness that is kung fu?" Po said, smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed

Po opened the training hall doors, and the sight I saw was amazing; the furious five were training in an array of mechanisms, just like in the movie. I felt like saying something, but it was like my heart was about to stop in its tracks. "Makes your heart stop doesn't it?"

"Are you... reading my mind?" I asked

"Nah, I felt the same way." Po chuckled

"So, I see Po led you here safely."

Shifu was walking toward us with a smile on his face, I still can't get used to that. "Let's begin."

"Wait a sec... what," Pillers of fire blew right in front of me. "Now?"

"Yes, but Po will be the one to choose what you will do," Shifu answered. "Now Po, what will you choose?"

I felt like my whole body was churning, fear was starting to rise up in my body, could I really do all of this. "Well, I think Tan-Tan should try the adversary."

"Are you sure?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, he doesn't look like he has much experience in fighting, so we should start small." Po said, winking at me. Maybe he did know what I was thinking.

"Very well, Tan, why don't you show us what you can do." Shifu explained.

"O-Okay." I answered

There I was, facing the adversary, but that's when I heard everything stop; I thought it was just me, but then I saw the five heading towards me, with Tigress standing in front of me. "So, you're the new dragon warrior?"

Tigress was staring at me with terrifying eyes, I thought she might kill me if I didn't answer. "Yes, yes I am."

She only sighed, it sounded like she didn't believe me. "It's almost funny, I heard that tanuki's are known as lazy, and yet we have one as a dragon warrior."

Say... what? "It almost seems hard to believe."

That was so not cool, I'm not lazy at all, but thinking about it; I do tend to forget to do things, like cleaning the bathroom, but that's still not right! "Look here missy, I am not lazy... occasionaly, but you have no right to call me that! You're not special, you're not different from me at all, even though we're different species, even though we have different ideas of things, we're all the same, living creatures... and you should never belittle others for who they are!"

Did I really say that, in front of Tigress herself? Am I insane, I should've kept that to myself! "Spoken like a true dragon warrior."

Was Po actually supporting me? "A warrior who helps others and brings peace, that's what a dragon warrior is, right Master Shifu?"

"You're absolutely right, Po." Shifu said, smiling.

I can't believe it, I was being supported on something I believed in, maybe I do have some purpose here. "If you want to fight for your beliefs, then fight me."

"What?" I asked

"If you really believe what you said, then fight me for it." Tigress stated.

"Tigress, there's no reason for you to..."

"Alright."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Tan-Tan, don't you want to slow down," Po asked. "Tigress is a master, and you're still new at this."

"That doesn't matter, if you want to believe in something, then you got to fight for it." I said, smiling.

"Alright, then meet me in the training grounds." Tigress smirked, walking out.

Was I really doing the right thing, but all I know is that I had to fight; I only learned karate from when I was a kid, even I know that was enough to beat her, but I have to try. So I followed Tigress, and stood right in front of her. "So, are you ready?"

No choice I guess. "Yeah, whenever you're ready."

"My money's on Tigress." Mantis whispered.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Viper asked.

"Master Shifu, why don't you stop this?" Crane asked

"I would, but he is Po's student, it is his decision to make." Shifu answered

"So Po?" Monkey asked

"Well... come on Tan-Tan, you can do it!" Po exclaimed.

Fear, I could feel the fear rushing through my body, but something else came in; energy was rushing in my body as well, it adrenaline, I guess deep down I wanted to fight. So I got into a fighting stance and got ready. "Alright, here I go!"

I gave a battle cry and ran straight towards Tigress, frowing a punch straight at her, but she threw it along with me to the ground; I wasn't giving up though, I went back at her with more punches this time. Tigress was quick, so I tried to get her with a kick, but she ended up grabbing it in her paws. "Not bad, but not good enough."

All Tigress did was twist my leg, but I ended up spinning to the ground anyway; I got back up and started fighting again, she just kept dodging me, I didn't want to get furious, but I was getting ticked off. "Come on, at least throw a punch!"

"If you insist!" Tigress retorted

Tigress thrusted a punch at my gut, I could feel the jolt of pain as I fell to the ground. "You fall after one hit, even Po could take more pain than you."

"So, it's over?" Crane asked.

"Man, that was fast." Mantis replied

I can't believe I lost so quickly, I'm so weak! "Come on, get up, Tan-Tan!"

Po was still rooting for me, did he really believe in me? "You can do it, just try to make one move on her!"

"No use Po, it looks like he's finished." Tigress said, walking towards them.

"Tigress, look out!" Viper exclaimed

I had already gotten up and charged at Tigress, giving her a kick to her stomach, then I took the opprotunity to kick her in the chin, but since I wasn't good a backflips I fell to the ground; hey, at least I was able to hit her. "I maybe new at this, but that doesn't mean I can't take pain, I won't be beaten by someone who belittles me!"

Tigress just got up and showed that same intimidating face, but I held my ground in front of her; she kept getting closer, but next I knew, she bowed to me and smiled. "You have some skills, but I guess that's good enough."

I can't really tell if that's a compliment, but I smiled back and bowed as well. "Thanks, at least you learned your lesson."

"You could say that." She replied, smiling.

It's not like we're friends, but at least we've come to a truce. That's when Po wrapped his arm around my neck, ruffling my hair again. "Nice one, you really showed you can handle yourself, Tan!"

"You were rooting for me, I had to try at least something." I sighed.

"Not bad, for a newbie." Mantis complimented, kind of.

"Hey, I've done martial arts when I was younger!" I argued.

Everyone just laughed, but I thought I should laugh with them. "So you're a tanuki right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked

"So, can you transform for us?" Monkey asked

That's right, I can transform. "I'm still new at it, but I can try."

Shifu told me it took a lot of concentration and chi to transform, but since I don't know about chi, I just had to concentrate; I didn't know what was gonna happen, but then I felt my fur rising up, maybe this was it, I was going to transform! But that's when a large sound was made, I lost my concentration from it, and all I found was this disgusting smell, that's when I realized what happened... I actually farted. "Oh man, I'm so sorry, I was trying to transform, but I concentrated so much that I just let one out, I couldn't help myself, I'm really sorry!"

Po just bursted out laughing, I still can't believe I did that. "Tan-Tan, that was amazing!"

What? "Amazing, Po I just passed gas."

"I know and it was funny, but while you were apologizing, your clothes just changed into so many different things." Po said, smiling.

"I was, I didn't even realize it." I sighed.

Shifu was chuckling, I guess he thought it was funny. "Well then, why don't we get to bed, it's getting dark."

It is, he was right, the sun was starting to set, and yet it's still noon back home, guess it's different here. "Oh yeah, where do I sleep?"

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room next to Po's." Shifu answered

I guess that makes since, the apprentice always has to be next to his master. We all went to the dorm rooms and went to bed, but it kind of felt weird in my room; it was very spacious, all it had was a bed, so I guess I had to decorate it myself. "Well then, guess I'll log out now."

So I did, but after I got off the computer; I felt something in my body; it was a large jolt of pain, it was like nothing I ever experienced, and my heart was even pounding faster because of it. It stopped suddenly, but then I realized where it was from, it was from the same areas Tigress attacked me from. "Oh my god, this is just like the .hack//sign anime, I can actually feel the pain from that world."

But if I can feel the pain, does that mean that if I somehow die, that I can... die in real life?

* * *

To be continued.

I had to make something from the beta game a problem, there's other problems, but this is one of them. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling The Truth

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 4: Telling The Truth

Well, if I was going to tell someone the truth, it had to be Po.

* * *

School was normal for me, but I got too distracted with what I learned yesterday; whatever happens to me in the world of kung fu panda, I can feel in my world, like I have a subconcious bond with my character. The pain I felt from Tigress attacks came into my body like a bolt of lightning, but it disappeared after a few minutes. I wondered about this realization, if I could feel Tan-Tan's pain, then if he died, I would feel that and possibly... die in the real world. I think that I should stop going there, but it feels like I have a duty as a dragon warrior, even though I'm still new at it, I should still try to do my best. But that's when I thought of other things, like the truth, what if more problems would come if I don't tell the truth to someone? The thoughts were aggravating, but I then came to an idea. "I have to tell Po the truth, he might understand... I hope."

So I logged back on, but I was in a different place than yesterday; I was in the guest room in the jade palace dorms, I was comfortable in the bed and I had a bed sheet wrapped around my body. When I took it off, I found another bed sheet wrapped around me. "Weird, did someone give me their sheets?"

The sheets started moving by themselves, they turned into a brownish color and started to shrink, they shrunk more and retracked into my... pants? 'Was that my... nevermind, I really don't want to think about it.'

From the look of how the light was in the room, it was probably morning, I wonder if I woke up early? My question was answered when a large gong started ringing in my ears. "Good morning, Master!"

That was the five, I better get out there. "Um, good morning, Master Shifu!"

"Well, it seems you're awake," Shifu said, then turned to the door on his left. "If only your master was the same, panda!"

All I felt was a small vibration, then Po came out, giving out a small yawn. "Morning."

Shifu smiled, I guess he didn't mind as much. "Alright students, let's head to the training hall. As for you Po, you'll be teaching young Tan outside, in the training grounds."

Young Tan, is he serious? "Yes, Master Shifu."

"Well, let's get going, Tan-Tan." Po said, smiling.

I would've told him then and there, but maybe this was a bad time; I just followed them without a word, heading all the way to the training grounds. The five and Shifu headed in, while Po and I stayed outside. "So, what now?"

Po pondered about it, I wonder what kind of ideas he had in his head. "Well, I don't know."

I fell flat on my face, how could he not know what to do? "Um, you okay?"

"The hell man, how could you not know what to do!?" I exclaimed

"I'm new at teaching, I taught a few kids a while back, but that was for a little while," Po sighed "Oh, how about we do some meditation first?"

"... Alright, but next time, please think of something." I sighed

"Awesome, now do as I do, first go into the lotus position," Po explained, I obeyed and sat with my legs crossed. "Now then, try to relax with deep breaths, find your inner peace."

"Inner peace?" I asked

"Yeah, I like to think of it as your happy place."

"Oh that, okay then."

So I did my best to do what I was told, sitting in lotus position, and trying to get more relaxed, but it felt hard; I'm usually a patient person, I could wait all day for something without saying anything, but this was somewhat irritating. I opened my eyes to see if Po was watching, but turns out he had his eyes closed as well. 'Hm, I wonder if I could get away with something while he's like that?'

I smiled at the thought, I started to make funny faces at him, but I felt like I should do more; Po's cheeks were so chubby, I grabbed them and started pulling them from side to side, I can't believe how soft they were, I never felt a panda's fur before. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Po was awake now. "I got bored, I guess I need more work on meditating."

I let go of Po's cheek and stood back so he could get up. "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, how about we get to some sparring?"

"No!" I exclaimed

"Huh, what's wrong?" Po asked

I was too scared to even try to train, now this might be the time to tell the truth. "Po, I have to tell you something, I have to tell you the truth."

"So, you're not a tanuki?" Po asked

"I am, but I'm not, I mean... I'm not on the inside," This was difficult to explain, maybe something more sci-fi like will help. "Okay, what if I told you there was another an alternate world?"

"Alternate, like a different version?"

"Yes, in the alternate world, there are creatures known as humans, and they do exactly the same thing as people here," I explained. "They work, talk to friends, wear clothes, go to school, and some of them even learn kung fu."

"Wow, those humans sound just like us." Po said in awe.

"Listen Po, this might shock you... but I'm actually a human." I answered

"What?" Po asked

Amazingly, I kind of felt easier to talk about this. "Yep, I don't look like a tanuki, I actually don't even have fur, sure I have some hair on my head, but since I get a haircut it's not that much."

"But, how is that possible?"

You see, in my world, we have technology like TV and video games," I explained. "There's this computer game called "kung fu panda world", which is an online game of you and the others movie."

"A movie, does that mean people in your world know me?" Po asked.

"Yeah, people like me are actually fans of you, now let me explain again," I went back to what I said. "I was choosen to be a beta tester of the game, meaning I would play and test the game before anyone else. But when I did, I realized something, the game let's me literally become my character Tan-Tan, and it lets me come into your world."

"Wait, your name isn't Tan-Tan?" Po asked

"Nope, it's my character's name, but now I have to tell you another thing I just learned," I sighed. "Remember when I fought Tigress, those few hits she got me with hurt a lot, but when I logged out from here, I mean, gone back to my world, I felt that same pain from before. That's when I learned something, I can feel what Tan-Tan can feel, and that's what scares me, because if he somehow dies here... then I might die in my world."

Po looked in shock, and I didn't blame him for that, I felt scared more than anything, why was something like this happening to me? "I see, but shouldn't you live your life to the fullest?"

"Huh?" I asked

"The thing about living, is that you got to live it to the fullest, and believe in yourself," Po explained. "You have to believe in yourself, enjoy yourself to the fullest if you want to live, but that's just what I think."

I was pretty surprised that Po actually said something so wise. "I'll have your back, so don't worry, we're best friends after all."

"Best friends?" I asked

"Yeah, not because we're both dragon warriors, but because I like you enough to think of you like that." He said, smiling.

A best friend, it was so funny that I had to laugh. "You know Po, being wise just isn't your thing, you're more of a clumsy oaf."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Po asked

"I mean, you're better the way you are," I said, smiling. "Thanks for that, I'm going to enjoy this to the fullest, so I'm gonna keep coming here, and I'll learn kung fu under your teaching."

"Awesome, how about we do sparring later on then, we can try transforming," Po explained. "Shifu told me that I should help you, so let's do it."

"Alright, I just have to concentrate and focus my chi right?" I asked

"Yep, don't focus to much, or you might cut the cheese again... ow," I threw a stick right at Po's head. "What was that for!?"

"I saw that coming, so please let me concentrate," I was about to try something, but then I thought of something. "Hey, what should I transform into?"

Po thought the samething. "I know, why don't you show me your human self?"

"Okay then." So I went back to concentrating.

It took at least five minutes, nothing happened at all. "Hey Tan, are you actually thinking about what you look like?"

"I don't have a mirror next to me ok!?" I exclaimed

I went back into concentrating, focusing on what I wanted to become, and what I want to become is my human self. 'Focus, open up your senses, and release the power from within!'

My fur started rising up from the energy I was using, and then it stopped all of a sudden. "Whoa!"

Po looked surprised about something, but then I realized that my hands had five fingers, I had turned into my human form; I had brown eyes like before, and had short hair because of the haircuts I get. I was wearing my clothes from home, a shirt with a skull with wings on the front and back, and dark blue jeans with skulls on the back pocket. Po was amazed, he even started touching my face. "Wow, you have no fur at all, besides the fur on your head, and you have five fingers like monkey."

"Yeah, it's been said that humans evolved from monkeys anyway," I explained. "I should also say this, unlike humans, animals like you walked on all fours, and they didn't talk english at all. Most importantly... some were hunted for sport."

"Hunted," Po looked surprised. "Well, there has to be some good thing."

"Some animals are protected in wildlife preserves or zoos, but some like cats and dogs were made as pets, living together with humans," I replied. "I'm sorry, believe me when I say that I don't approve of hunting, I'm actually an animal person."

I wonder if Po was having second thoughts, even I know that humans are aggresive and territorial, stealing land from animals that need it, even going all the way to killing them. "No worries, it doesn't matter to me."

"Huh?" I asked

"Humans may be different, but different people makes the world special, whether it's bad or not," Po said, smiling. "I'm just glad they're humans that are nice to animals, like you, Tan."

Po, he's so nice to me, I can't believe he actually understands so easily. "You know, since we're best friends and all, you call me Tan-Tan from now on."

"Alright, um, do humans grow hair so quickly?" Po asked

When I felt my face, I felt a little peachfuzz on my face, but next thing I knew, it turned into a full grown brown beard; that's when I felt a tail pop from my behind, and next thing I knew, I instantly turned back into a tanuki. When I turned back, I felt really tired, transforming must take a lot of energy to do. "I guess you can only hold the transformation for a while."

"I guess, but what can you do?" We both started laughing.

"You know, we should make a cool catch phrase." Po said, smiling

"A catch prase?" I asked

"Yeah, like what we did when we met, feel the thunda and the lightning," Po was pretty excited. "If only there was something to add in."

Why not, I guess I could think of something. "Dragon warriors, always fighting?"

"Awesome, now we need something that can make it last." Po pondered

I pondered this myself, I inhaled some air into my belly and started beating it like a drum. "Oh, Tan-Tan, do that again."

"Um, this," I asked, beating on my belly again. "What does this mean?"

"That's it, feel the thunda!" Po said, beating his belly.

I started to understand, so I beated my belly again. "And the lightning."

"Dragon warriors."

"Always fighting!" We said, beating in unison.

We both started laughing, that whole thing was funny and cool at the same time. "So, how about we get back to training, don't you think, Master Po?"

"Yeah, but just call me Po." He said, smiling.

* * *

To be continued

Po's really helpful at getting over things, I'll show more of my transforming power next time. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day in The Jade Palace

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 5: A Day in The Jade Palace

This chapter is basically what happens to me after my training with Po, I only own Tan-Tan.

* * *

"Alright, show me what you got." Po called out.

"Here I come!" I shouted

I charged at Po and tried to deliver a punch at him, but he dodged it easily; Po had given me a new reason to stay here in this world, he became my best friend too, so after he talked me into staying, we began training as master and student. I was giving Po all I got, punching at him with all my strength, he dodged everyone of my attacks, but I was able to make contact with a kick, even though Po was able block it. "Nice one, but you should know how to always improvise."

I took a step back and got back into fighting stance. "Improvise?"

"Yeah, as my student, you'll be learning some of the simplest parts of panda style," Po explained. "In panda style, you have to improvise when fighting an enemy, you can always find an enemys opening."

I think I understood what Po meant, I studied my surroundings and saw a bamboo staff on the ground. "An opening, you mean like this!"

I rushed over to the staff, and with one spin, I went for Po's legs and brought him to the ground. I stood above him, with the staff pointed at his head. "Were you holding back on me?"

"A little, but that was good, you improvised with that staff and took me down," Po said, smiling. "Okay, let's try another transformation."

"Alrighty then, how about this?"

I concentrated my chi, and when my fur started rising up, I transformed into Po instantly. "Well, that's one handsome looking transformation."

"Don't get an ego, that's just not you." I replied

"Sorry, but if you make me look this good, then I might grow one." Po chuckled

"That so, then maybe I should put a clown face on next time." I teased.

"Hey!"

"I see you two have already progressed well."

When we turned to the training hall door, we saw Shifu and the five coming out, I think they were watching us the whole time. "Master Shifu, is training over today?"

"Yes Po, and how was your training?" Shifu asked

Po and I just looked at each other, after I told him the truth about me, he promised he wouldn't tell the others, but would he do it? "It was great, Tan-Tan's even learned how to transform, see?"

"Great, I don't mind the first one, but now there's anothe fat panda with us." Tigress groaned

That comment made me change back in anger. "What was that, I didn't hear you, missy!"

"You should call me, Master Tigress." She replied

"I'll call you whatever I want if you keep talking trash to me like, got it kitty?" I retorted

"Kitty, you want another round, fat boy?" Tigress asked

"Bring it!"

"Enough," Shifu exclaimed. "It's nice that you two have become rivals, but there is no need for fighting. Now then, let us head to the kitchen for something to eat."

Po's stomach started growling, it's scary, but it actually sounded like it was replying to what Shifu said. "Oh man, I could really go for something good."

"Um, don't you cook?" I asked

"Yeah, so I better go and get the food ready!" Just like that, Po ran like the wind.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Po always surprises us, it's actually funny." Tigress said.

"That even though he's a panda, when it comes to food, he can run like he was in a marathon?" I asked

Tigress actually smiled at me. "Exactly."

I had to admit, she can be a pain, but I guess I'm pretty cool with Tigress, like we're almost friends; when we arrived in the kitchen, it looked like Po was almost done, he already had a few bowls filled with noodle soup on the table. "Alright, this bowl's for you, Tan-Tan."

Po placed the bowl and sat down right next to it, everyone else had already sat down and started eating, so I sat down and watched as they ate. "Oh man, Po this is the best."

"Yeah, the best thing I've had as always." Monkey complimented

"So, what's the secret ingredient?" Crane asked

"Sorry, but I can't tell you guys," Po replied. "Besides, its not really much of a secret anyway."

Of course it isn't, there is no secret ingredient after all. "Hey Tan, aren't you hungry?"

"Huh, oh well, I'm just not use to eating stuff like this," Wait, that didn't sound right. "I mean, I never tried food like this before."

"Then have a try." Po said, smiling.

'Po's very persistant in trying this, I always wanted to try his food, but I kind of wanted to...!?'

There it was, the taste, it seemed different than what I've ever tasted before in my life. My body surged with joy as I ate more, I felt like jumping with joy, I actually did too. I jumped on the table and started dancing in delight. "So good, I love it, I love it, so delicious I could cry... I LOVE NOODLES!"

Wait, I just realized something, I can taste how the noodles are, but this is what my character is tasting it; this might be like when I felt the pain I had from that short fight with Tigress yesterday, but now I remember something else... I was actually dancing in front everyone. They all started laughing at me, which I actually saw coming. "Hey, maybe we should call you the dancing warrior."

"Sorry, I guess it's just my inner tanuki crying out." I said, laughing.

"That's true, tanuki's are known for partying all the time," Shifu explained, I was actually right? "It's almost time for bed, you should all head for the bathhouse."

"Bathhouse?" I asked

"Well, you didn't think we'd train without bathing, did you?" Shifu said, smiling.

Everyone just went off without saying anything, but this was a little difficult for me; I'm nervous as ever now, I have to think of something. "Hey Shifu, could I maybe take my bath after I everyone else?"

"Why would you want that?" Shifu asked

"This is embarassing to say, but I'm not comfortable with bathing with others," I answered. "I'm sorry to ask something like this, I'm still new here, so I may not have the right to."

"No need to be sorry, you can go after the others." He said, smiling.

"Really, thank you, Master Shifu." I replied.

It didn't take long for the other to finish their baths, so I went to take my turn in the bathhouse, but the feeling I got there was almost surprising; I think I'm starting to understand how I'm able to feel things, this isn't my body, but my conciousness has been put into it, so in a way, it is my body. I can feel the relaxing warm water on my characters body, the way it makes me feel, it makes me realize how I'm one with Tan-Tan. "I feel great, I never knew something like this existed."

"I see your enjoying your bath."

"Oh yeah... what the!?"

I would've jumped if I didn't remember that I was naked, but I actually saw Shifu heading into the water; I turned before I saw anything else, all I saw was him from the chest up anyway, but amazingly, he was pretty buff. 'Ugh, something must be wrong with me if I think an old guy is hot. At least he can't hear me... or can he?'

"Are you afraid?" Shifu asked

"N-No, I mean, I didn't expect to be here." I can't even make eye contact at him.

"You didn't expect me to go to bed without bathing myself, did you?" He said, smiling. "You weren't watching, but I was also doing my own training."

"Should've guessed, but I guess it's alright... just stay a couple of inches away."

Shifu only chuckled at my reaction, I guess anyone would. "So Tan, do you mind if I ask you about yourself?"

Would it really be wrong to tell him about myself, after all, it's not like I'm telling him I'm human. "Okay, well I'm pretty different than other people, but everyones like that."

Shifu laughed, I actually made him laugh. "But honestly, I'm usually a silent person, I don't talk rarely to people, mostly because of the people I met in my life."

"That's strange, you seem more talkitive than anyone I've met." Shifu replied

"I guess you can say this is my true self, I only show it to people I like," It's funny, there isn't people I show my true self to, and yet I'm showing to someone who hasn't known me for a day. "I guess I'm able to be like this is because you guys are people I always wanted to talk to, but mostly you and Po."

"So you're just like Po."

"No way, I'm not some kung fu fanatic, I know some stuff, but me and Po are not alike." I stated

"And yet, you're both dragon warriors, you both love kung fu, food, and you're both fat animals." Shifu pointed out.

Gotta admit... he had a point. "You really know how to kill someones high, you know that?"

Shifu just had to laugh at that statement, I had to do the same, it was funny anyway; after our time talking each other, Shifu finally got out of the bathhouse... seperately of course, Shifu's really a cool guy when you get to talk to him. 'A day of training is over, and I got to hang out with my favorite characters, that wasn't so bad for my fist day.'

"Hey Tan, what took you so long?" Po asked, poping his head from his room.

"I took a bath, and I was talking with Shifu." I answered

"Did you tell him your secret?" He whispered

"No, but I might one day," I yawned. "Till then, I'm getting some shut eye."

"Ok, night Tan-Tan."

"Night, Po."

* * *

To be continued

Okay, one transformation of Po, but hey the rest was good right? Chapter 6 coming soon after the next chapters of it could happen.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Test

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 6: A Little Test

I thought this was a good idea, next time I'll get an idea on who the antagonist is. I also like to point out that kung fu panda world is finally out, for those who didn't know yet, I played it and it rocks!

* * *

The next day was pretty fine, school was about the same as any other kids school day, work, and tests, but I wasn't afraid of it; I was able to finish my homework in study hall, so I logged on as fast as I could to kung fu panda world before the morning gong rang. Today we were able to train inside the training hall, but I had to stay away from the training mechanisms. I wanted to ask Po a little more about tanuki's, mostly about what happened yesterday when I woke up, that thing with the bed sheets retreating into my pants still freaked me out. "Wait, its called the raccoon pouch?"

"Yeah, it can reach over 150 feet, retreacts real fast, and you can also transform it into things as well," Po explained. "It's pretty impressive, you're a newbie at this, and you can still do stuff like that."

"Yeah... impresive." I muttered

"Do you have a problem with it?" Po asked

"No... not at all." I have to admit, raccoon pouch is a way better name than calling it my balls.

"Okay, how about we get to training," Po seemed. "Now, let's try a great panda punch."

"Right." I wonder where he got names like that from?

"Alright, this technique involves a variety of movements, timing them perfectly is the key to success," Po explained, I was listening as I would listen to a teacher at school. "Since you're learning panda style, you have to learn these moves and more."

"Po, you're growing an ego, but why do I have to learn panda style?" I asked

"Oh... well, we both have similar traits, on the account of being fat guys and all, this style is perfect for you," Po explained. "but if you wanted to, I can ask the five to..."

"Nah, I was just asking, besides... I like pandas." I said, smiling.

Po aknowledged the smile with his own. "Okay, now follow my movements.

Po got into a stance, and as I repeated his own, I started to do exactly the same thing he did. Our hands waved through the air in fluid grace, we kicked, we punched, and even did a spinning kick in the air, but that's when the trouble started; whenever I tried the kick, I would always end up falling on either my face or my behind. But Po was incredible, he was able to do the movements with such grace, it was almost like a dance being played in front of me, and after he did the punch, he successfully did the spinning kick, and did a perfect split while landing to the ground. "Come on Tan-Tan, you can do it."

"You're right, I can do it." If Po thought I could, then I know I can.

I tried it again, I made sure every form was perfect, the strokes of my paws, the punches, the kicks, I was ready for the final part. I put all my concentraion into this, and I did it, I was able to do the spinning kick in mid air, but the split was the worst part for me. "Ah...ahh...ahhhh."

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Mantis said, watching from his own training.

"Tan, you okay?" Po asked.

I've never done a split in my life, not a perfect one at least, but when I did it, there was only one word I could say. "Ouch."

"Well, at least you're ok." Po said, nervously.

"Like master like student." Tigress smirked

"Shut... up... kitty," I was starting to get up, but my thighs were killing me. "Just wait, I'm gonna be able to do a split without any problems, it'll take a while, but I can do it with Po's help."

"Is that so, why not a little test then?" Shifu suggested.

"What did you have in mind, Master Shifu?" Viper asked

"There will be two tests for young Tan, each testing his skills in kung fu and transformation," Shifu explained. "This will show how skilled he's become, and how Po's teaching has progressed, if you think your student is ready, Panda."

Po looked at me with concern, but he showed that "I believe in you" look on his face, so I answered for him. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Master Po?" Shifu asked

"If Tan-Tan thinks he can do it, then I believe in him and my teachings." Po answered.

"Very well, let's try the first test then, young Tan will go through the wooden training dummies." Shifu explained

"Mind if I get ready first?" I asked

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

In all honesty, I was pretty scared, why exactly did I accept this challenge? Po's look made me want to do it for him, to show that he was a good teacher, but can I really do this? "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's only been two days, I don't have much of training experience to actually do this." I answered honestly.

"Then why accept?" Po asked

"Because you did the "You can do it" look on me, it felt like I couldn't say no," I argued. "Sorry Po, I just feel scared, usually I forget what I learned when I do tests, what if I forget now?"

I wonder if Po understood what I meant, it feels weird, I never talk to anyone like this so camly, so why does it feel easy to say here? "You know, when Shifu started taking my training seriously, he pointed out that when I focus on learning kung fu... I stink. But he found a way for me to learn, all I had to do was use food to motivate me."

"So, you think I should find something that motivates me," I asked, that seemed a little difficult to do. "I don't have much of motivators, whenever I start a new year of school, the only thing that motivates me is the thought of passing it."

"Well, is there anything else?" Po asked

What else helps me? "Thinking about it, when I try to concentrate on homework or something, I like to try working while listening to music."

"That's great, we can try that as a motivator." Po suggested.

"There's no music here, that might not help." I pointed out.

"Okay, let me think... I got it, try making up your own song."

"Why does it feel like you're pulling these ideas from your behind," And judging from how big it is, he has a lot of ideas. "I guess I can give it a shot."

"Young Tan, are you ready?" Shifu called

Judgement time, can I really do this? "No worries, I believe in you buddy."

"Thanks, Master Po.... buddy." I said, smiling.

"Ready?" Shifu asked

"Yes, but just to ask, can you not put the "Young" part in my name, makes me feel like a child." I answered

"Very well, show us what you can do, Tan."

I took a deep breath, as I walked to the wooden training dummies, I just had one thing in my mind... getting through this. "Um, how exactly do I start this?"

"Just go through it, it'll do the rest." Mantis answered.

I walked as slowly as could, but just with one tap from my tail, the wooden dummies started spinning; they started hitting my sides, my arms, my back, everywhere. "Watch out for the one on the bottom!"

I reacted as quick as I could, I was able to block one of the dummies blows, the same one that hit Po in the crotch when he first came. "Thanks."

"Watch out!" Po exclaimed

Too late, a dummy hit me right on the back of my head, I would've blacked out, but I did my best to stand my ground; I did blocks to protect myself from the onslaught, I needed something to get through this, but what? "Kung fu!"

"What's he doing?" Tigress asked.

"Kung fu on the loose, fighting strong, going through!" I exclaimed.

"He's concentrating." Po said, smiling.

Po was right, I actually thought of this small song to get me through the dummies, it was really working. My hands moved in fluid grace to counter the wooden dummies, I punched and kicked with enough force to spin them in the opposite direction, I was really doing it! "Furious five, dragon warrior, flying far across the border!"

"Look at him go, he's doing good." Crane was amazed.

"Po, you've done a great job." Viper complimented

"It wasn't that hard, best friends always find a way through things." Po said, smiling.

After a few more training dummies, I finally made it out, but I wasn't done yet; I moved with fluid grace, I punched, kicked, and continued with a great panda punch. Then I finished with a spinning kick in midair, then a landed with a split. "Hey, I did it, I did a split and it didn't hurt, oh yeah, and I guess I passed the test too."

"That's right, you did very well," Shifu said, smiling. "But you might want to hurry out of there."

"Why's that?" I asked

"You're standing under the fire pillars." Tigress answered.

I looked under me to see the holes under me, I could see the light from the fire about to shoot out, but before I could move, the fire instantly engulfed me; when the fire disappeared, I was out of everyones sight. "Where'd he go?"

"Look above you." Shifu pointed.

"No way." Was all Monkey could say.

Before the flames shot out, I inhaled more air and tunred myself into a balloon like before, breathing out of my teeth to slowly descend until I landed on the floor. "Whew, try doing that while outside, end up flying straight into space."

"Well done, are you ready for your second test?" Shifu asked

"I guess, this is for my transformation skills, right?" I asked

"Yes, I want you to surprise us with a transformation, something we wouldn't suspect."

Something they wouldn't suspect, that seems hard to do with them. They would suspect another animal, and they would probably suspect me to turn into them as well,what would work? I got it, but I need something to keep it unsuspicious. "Okay, I know this one that'll shock all of you, this guy told me stories about these fictional creatures, I remember the description for one, can I use it?"

"If you think it'll help." Shifu answered.

"Alright, get ready for a surprise." I chuckled

I focused my chi, my body felt like it was filled with energy, but instead of my fur rising up, I spinned around until my body transformed, that's when everyone showed a different emotion; my body turned into that of a young female teen, at least 16 or 18 years of age, green eyes, orange hair, and a yellow floral bikini to cover what would be an undefeatable breast size. Viper and Tigress were shocked, the guys looked like they were going to faint, and Shifu had the look that showed he was about to crack, so I blew kiss at him to seal the deal. Shifu's cheeks flushed red. "W-Well, that's quite the transformation... and quite the creature."

"Thanks I... wow, my voice sounds so womanly, I never turned into a girl before," This was cool, but I felt the urge to have a feel of this chest of mines. "They're other creatures like this, male and female, the stories this guy told me were so cool, I just had to do this transformation."

"Master Shifu, how'd he do?" Po asked

Shifu was hesitant, I had already turned back to normal, but I could still see the redness in his face. "You've done a good job teaching Po, Tan has done an excellent job."

I would've said something, but I was speechless, most of the words I wanted to say would've took away my secret, so I said it in my head. 'I'd like to thank anime, ikki tousen, and Hakufu Sonsaku with her giant boobie bombs!'

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Po bowed to him, so I did the same.

"Yes, thank you, I hope I get to learn things from you as well." I wonder if he would accept the offer?

"I would be happy to teach you," Shifu said, smiling. "For instance, that transformation would do well to stun your enemies, you should remember that."

That was a good idea, but wouldn't that be a ripoff of Naruto's sexy jutsu? I'd have to thinka bout using that technique, don't want to rip anyone off.

* * *

To be continued

Po's a good teacher, believe me. Chapter 7 coming soon... Boobie Bombs


	7. Chapter 7: Palace Security

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 7: Palace Security

We get some action, and we finally get to learn who's the antagonist in the story. I only own Tan-Tan, I'd also like to point out that kung fu panda world just came out a while ago, best thing since club penguins in my opinion.

* * *

Screaming, I kept hearing screaming, I felt like I was having a nightmare, but what could I do; I woke up back in my room, it was the middle of the night, it was at least one'o clock. Those voice had me scared, but I ended up going back to sleep, no use thinking about things that couldn't be explained. "Tan-Tan, wake up, come on already."

What was that Po, was I actually hearing him in my world? At least that's what it sounded like, but I was still confused by it; first there was the screaming, and now there was Po's voice in my head, somethign was going on, and it all lead to the valley of peace. Even though I was half awake, I got on my computer and automatically logged on, only to see Po's face in front of me. "Oh, you're awake."

"Do you have any idea what time it is in my world, you woke me up at one in the morning, and I'm..." It was weird, but I actually felt like I wasn't tired anymore. "Actually, I feel refreshed, so what's up?"

"There's trouble, Shifu called us to the hall of warriors." Po explained.

Trouble, I nodded and followed Po to the hall of warriors, but the thought of real trouble had me scared; was I ready for a real battle, could I do it? No, I have to believe in myself, I have to believe no matter what, so when we finally made it to the hall of warriors, we found Shifu and the five waiting. "Panda, Tan, you finally came."

"Sorry about that, I guess I was more tired than I thought," I said with a goofy smile. "So, what's going on?"

"There was screaming down in the valley, one of the villagers came and told us that a band of wolves came and attacked." Tigress explained.

Screaming, so that was what I heard, and those wolves sound like the enemies from the kung fu panda video game. "Wait, do you mean the wolf ninjas, didn't they work for Tai Lung?"

"Yes, but they along with his other minions have started attacking on their own," Shifu answered. "The wolves are skilled in finding things, so they must be here for a reason. Everyone, go and patrol the valley for any signs of them."

"Yes Master." Everyone obeyed.

I was about to follow, but Shifu stopped me. "What, I should go."

"No, you're still a beginner, putting you against them would be suicide." Shifu stated

"But..."

"If you try to fight them, you might die in the process."

That's right, and if I die here... then I die in the real world as well. "I know that... but, I won't stand just stand here while innocent people get hurt!"

Shifu looked strict, like he wouldn't let me go. "You have a good heart, but you must know how to think before you leap, you have to stay calm and protect the palace while we're gone. If the wolves attack here, then you can use all the weapons here at your disposal."

In a way, Shifu did have a point... who am I kidding, he was totally right! "Okay, I'll protect the palace."

"Thank you, and watch yourself." Shifu said, smiling.

Then he left, off to search for any of the wolf ninjas in the valley, while I stayed to watch the palace. I kept my cool, focusing all of my senses on whatever may come, and as the time passed, I started to get bored, right... until... I... fell... asleep. "Wait a sec, so this is the kid?"

When I woke up, I found myself tied up to one of the support beams, and a whole bunch of wolves were standing in front of me. They were like the regular black wolves you would see, one of them had a dark red color in his outfit unlike the others, he even had hook swords in his hands, that just proved that he was the leader. "This kid is the newest dragon warrior, trained under the fat panda original himself."

"H-How do you know that?" I asked

"Our leader told us, he knew this would happen, so that's why we know who you are." The leader said.

Their leader knows me, but... wait, if they know about me, then that means, "The reason you guys came to the valley, was to find me?"

"Bingo." Said one of the wolf subordinates.

"Then why attack the valley, why didn't you just come at me when I was alone?" I asked

The leader only laughed. "Why don't you think about the situation you're in."

Wait... oh man, this whole thing was a trap, at first they knew that Po and the others would be here; it would be impossible to come at me, so they staged attacks on the valley to distract the others, leaving me alone. "Oh man, I'd applaud to your ingenious plan if I wasn't strapped to this beam."

"Sorry, but I can't let you go, matter of fact..." All of a sudden, I felt one of those hook swords around my neck. "I can't even let you live."

No, this can't happen now, I'm really going to die. I have to do something, but what can I do; I only have two days worth of training, in the case of probability, there's a ten percent chance that I'll make it out alive. "So, any last words before your death?"

Not that I can say out loud, I wish I could've lived long enough to actually do something meaningful in life, but I guess it was just impossible; maybe I don't have much of a life to live, I guess I was't much of useful. "Hey, get in there and fight!"

"Huh," Did someone call me? "Who's there, who are you?"

"I'm you, the bit of courage that you have within," The voice known as my courage said. "Why are you giving up now?"

"I can't do anything, I have a small chance of surviving this, so what's the use?" I asked

"The use is that there's a chance of winning, all you have to do is believe in yourself," Courage explained. "That's what Po's been teaching you, to believe in yourself, that's what a dragon warrior is meant to do, that's what kung fu is all about!"

He's right, kung fu is about believing in yourself, not just about fighting, whatever happens to me, I know what I have to do; when the wolf leader swung his sword at my neck, he met a sudden realization, I wasn't there any more, all that was where I was was a small baseball. "What the, where did this...!?"

To their surprise, I had transformed without them knowing, and as for the guy who was looking in confusion, I changed back and gave him a strong uppercut that knocked him out. "No way am I giving up, there's no tomorrow for me... unless I beat you today!"

"So, the raccoon can fight?" The leader smirked

"You better believe it, and for your information, I'm a tanuki!" I corrected

I went after the first wolf that was close to me and gave him two punches and kick straight to the head. Two more came at me with their claws, I quickly reacted and grabbed both of their paws, spinning them around until I let go and threw them into two opposite support beams. "Come on, can't you do better than that?"

"Well if you want a challenge, then I'll face you." The leader answered

With his hook swords, the leader swung with great force, but I did my best to dodge him; the blades were so close to me, I dodged by luck, some of them I had to push his arm away before he could reach his mark. That's when I got a glimpse of the other wolves behind me, I had to dodge three times as more when they started attacking me. When I dodged for the sixth time, I went into a hand stand, that's when I found my chance, so I spun around and kicked them from every direction. While two of them were down, the leader still attacked, making me do at least three backflips, one of them making me jump in midair. "You're pretty good, but do you think you can survive?"

He's right, this fight seemed difficult, I don't think I can dodge for so long until he starts making scratches on me, but then I remember Shifu's advice; I saw the ninja swords on my right and grabbed one, it felt heavier than the bamboo stick I once used, but I was able to hold it. "Alright, bring it on!"

"You got spunk, I like that."

The leader disappeared in front of me, I was scared at first, but then I remembered every anime and cartoon I watched; I closed my eyes and focused my hearing to my surroundings, listening to eveything around me, that's when I heard the soft step behind me, and I quickly blocked the wolf's attack. We ended up going straight into a full on sword fight, our blades clashed at full speed, blocking, evading, deflecting each others attacks like skilled warriors... but, I was mostly spinning around, dodging along the way. We broke apart from each other, panting from our attacks, but he did a lot more damage to me, there was more scratches on my clothes and a few cuts. "You held up pretty well, but you can't last for long."

'He's right, I'm getting tired, I won't be able to dodge quick enough to stay alive, what do I do now?' I thought.

But then I finally thought of something, even though I had only two days worth of training, I had to use Po's training to help me finish this. So I focused on my surroundings and enemy, trying to figure out a weak spot, but that's when I saw it; the leaders tail, it was staying perfectly still the entire time we were fighting. 'If I can make it, I might be able to win.'

"You're finished!" The leader exclaimed

This was it, I saw his attack go straight for me, so I jumped into the air and landed right behind him. I quickly grabbed his tail, but I felt something strange; the chi in my body started to rise up, it was like the chi made my body grow in size. It wasn't my imagination either, I was actually growin in size, I was taller than the wolf, my body was more buff, and I had the strength of Tigress herself. With a movement of my arms, I slammed the wolf to the ground multiple times by his tail, and with one good throw to the wall, he totally fell unconcious. Right after it was over, the once buffed body I had turned back into the short chubby body it used to be. "That was weird, but who cares, I actually did it, I won!"

I was so happy, I actually started dancing around, I felt like I was the king of the world, but all of a sudden, I stopped to see Shifu and the others at the door; they didn't say anything at first, they just looked at all the bodies that were unconcious. "Um, this is exactly what it looks like."

"How did you do this?" Monkey was the first to ask.

"Kung fu of course, it was pretty crazy, but I showed them what I could do." I answered

"You only had two days of training." Tigress stated, she just didn't believe this at all.

I was so gonna annoy her, it would've been funny. "Well, Po's teachings really got to me, I felt more couragous, and I was able to use a weapon here to help me."

Shifu was surprised to say the least, but he was also happy. "Perhaps you're a dragon warrior after all."

"Are you kidding, after all this, he definetly makes the cut," Po said, giving me a nuggie. "I never knew you had so much potential... hey, you okay Tan?"

What Po said was true, I didn't even know I had this much potential, it made me remember what I just did. "I just fought a whole bunch of wolf ninjas, did a triple back flip, grew in size, dodged like a maniac, and came out victorious... I rule!"

That's when we all heard it, a low grunting sound, it was coming from the wolf leader I just beat, but before he could move, Tigress grabbed him by the neck. "What did you want here?"

"I can answer that, they wanted me." I answered.

"Why?" Po asked

"Don't know, he said his master told them to find and kill me."

"Then the question we need answers to, is who this master of yours is." Shifu figured out.

"You should all know him... he was... supposed to be... the true dragon warrior... instead of... that fat panda." The leader said, but Tigress was holding so tight that it was hard to tell from his choking.

"Ouch." Po said

"Master, you don't think..."

"Yes Viper... it seems that Tai Lung is still alive." Shifu answered.

Tai Lung, so he's still alive? I never knew that he would want me dead. "Tan-Tan, are you alright?"

I was scared, anxious, and my stomach was in knots, but there was something else inside me; it was like a roaring fire, it felt like courage mixed with excitement, I never felt this before in my life... it felt good. "I'm better than okay, I'm totally pumped! I don't care about my life, all I want is to keep fighting, to train hard, learn more moves, and I want to protect everyone in the valley. This whole battle felt amazing, I never felt more alive before in my life!"

Po just laughed. "Wow, you sure are energetic for a little guy."

"Hey, I grow bigger, so you better watch out!" I argued, only getting more laughs.

* * *

To be continued.

Okay, now that we know who the antagonist is, the plot can get going. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: A Day in The Valley of Peace

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 8: A Day in The Valley of Peace

I thought I could use this break, and maybe some new clothes to wear. I only own Tan-Tan and Xiao Zi.

* * *

For some reason, after that fight with those wolves, I felt a large sensation overflow inside of my body, it was amazing, but almost strange; it had a surge inside of me, it was like a match that ignited a large machine, with it came a new feeling inside me, it was courage, and the thought of protecting others... it felt nice. The pain from that fight came back to my real body, it stung, but I'm okay. School was alright, as usual nothing happened, so when I got home, I finished my homework and logged on to Tan-Tan's body. "Good Morning... Master?"

No one was there, I could've swordn I made it here in time. "Wait, did I oversleep?"

"Hey Tan, good to see you're awake," Po said, walking towards me. "Shifu gave us the day off, so no one bothered to wake you up, especially after last night."

"Oh... what," I exclaimed. "Shifu gave us the day off... really?"

"Yeah, after last nights fight you had, Shifu thought we should take a break, a time for us to relax." Po explained.

"Wow, that seems... so unlike him." It's true, just doesn't seem like his style.

"Is that so?"

I nearly jumped out of my fur when Shifu appeared behind me. "If that's so unlike me, then maybe I should put you and Po back into training, maybe some endurance training by running laps around the palace."

This dude was going to kill us if I didn't do anything. "And ruin this beautiful day, no way! Besides, I actually thought of taking a stroll down in the valley."

"Why don't I join you, Tan?" Po said, smiling.

"Sure, the more the merrier." I don't know my away the valley anyway, so it would be great to have Po with me.

I was walking as fast as I could outside, with Po quickly following me, neither one of us wanted to do any of Shifu's training. We were able to get out in time, but it felt like when I got the to the valley, something was putting me in a trance; I guess the valley of peace would make people feel hypnotized, it was so beautiful, I almost felt like crying. "So, where do you want to go?"

"What's that?" I asked

"Do you want to go somewhere, I'll take you if you want," Po replied. "If it's okay, I recommend going to the shops first."

I was confused at Po said at first, but then I realized what he meant; my clothes were filled with scratches from that last fight I had, maybe I should go to the shops first. "Alright, can you show me the way?"

"Sure." Po said, smiling.

With Po leading the way, I watched all the villagers from the valley do whatever they did in their lives; I soon realized that they were staring at me and Po, but mostly me. They seemed happy about something, when they looked at me, they smiled and bowed, almost like I was royalty. I never met people who thought of me that way, I always thought of myself as something that blends in the backround, something that no one really cared about, and they think of me as someone special. "Hello, you okay Tan?"

Po put me out of my thoughts, I guess I was to deep into them to remember what I was doing. "I'm fine, I was just deep in thought."

"Well, we're here now."

Po pointed to the many shops around us, the district we were in had nothing but stands owned by pigs, rabbits, and gesse who tried to sell their merchandise, kind of like a lemonade stand you see in the suburbs. "Mom look, it's the dragon warriors."

There was a rabbit behind a stand filled with clothes, I could tell that she was the owner, she wore an outfit that had a few stars on them, next to her was a young boy, he was smaller than her, and had two black spots on his eyes. The boy wore a red Gi and black pants, but looking at him, I remember who he is. "You again, Xiao Zi right?"

"You remember, it's nice to see you again, Master Tan-Tan." Xiao Zi bowed.

"You don't have to bow, I'm no one special." I assured.

"But you're a dragon warrior, we believe you're special because you believe in yourself." He said, smiling.

They believe in me, because I believe in myself? "You look like you can use some new clothes."

"Huh, y-yes." I answered Xiao Zi's mom.

"Well, why don't I give you some new ones?" She suggested

"Really, shouldn't I pay for them?" I asked

"Please, you saved us from those wolves, so it's the least I can do."

'But... they came for me, so it's my fault.' I thought

But I felt something, it was Xiao Zi holding my hand. "Don't be sad, you're still a hero to me."

Those words sounded like a loud ringing in my head, it felt nice to me, I never thought I'd have someone who would believe in me so much, I smiled and gave him a pat on the head. "Thanks Xiao Zi, that makes me feel better, knowing that I have a fan."

"Yeah, and I'm your number one fan!" He said, laughing.

"That so, then how about after I get some new clothes, you hang out with me and Po?" I suggested.

"Really, can I mom?" Xiao Zi asked.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

Xiao Zi was totally stoked, so I tried to hurry up on getting some clothes, I took the clothes his mom gave me and showed it off, it was a gold Gi with black pants that had gold vines on them as well. "Whoa, looking good, Tan."

"Thanks, and thank you for giving me these madam." I bowed.

"Oh stop, I was only doing my job." She said, blushing.

"And you did a wonderful job, I'll come back another time for more clothes." I said, smiling.

"Be back soon, mom." Xiao Zi said, then followed me and Po.

Xiao Zi sure was happy to be with us, but maybe that's normal for a kid who's hanging out with his heroes; we went around the whole valley, telling him abot the stuff we did in the palace, but Po mostly told him about some of the adventures he had, that got the both of us interested. "Then what happened?"

"Well, after I took out the rest of his men, I faced off against Great Gorilla himself," Po explained. "Sure, he had brute strength on his side, he even got me with some of his dirty tricks, but I showed him my awesome panda quake!"

"So cool, then what?" Xiao Zi asked, he was totally into the story.

"Then with all my strength, I took him down with my paws of fury, Hiya!" Po made a battle cry, it was pretty funny.

"I'm saying you're lying, but aren't you exaggerating a little?" I asked

"What, no way," But then I shot Po a glare that was similar to Shifu's. "Okay a little, but it was still true."

"Never said it wasn't, bet it was pretty awesome to fight him." I said, smiling.

"Totally awesome!" Xiao Zi agreed.

"Awesome to the max!" Po exclaimed.

It felt like we were triplets, we ended up laughing together from how similar we were, but I was pretty surprised at it; I never really talked to people like this before, it feels nice. "Master Tan, can you show me your transformation moves?"

"Huh, okay." I said happily.

I started concentrating my chi, as my fur started to rise up, I did a backflip in the air and came back in a different body, which was Xiao Zi himself. "So, think we could pass off as twins?"

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Xiao Zi exclaimed

"I'd show you the one I pulled on Shifu, but I don't think it's for someone your age." I explained, don't want to scar the kids childhood.

"So ho many transformations did you do?" He asked

"A few, one was when I turned into a ball, that was when I fought off those wolves."

"You gotta tell me, did you do awesome kung fu moves?"

"Of course, I was like... kiya... hiya, and a little.. hwata!" I exclaimed, posing off.

"So cool!" But I could hear Po chuckling

"And you said I was exaggerating." Po chuckled

"Yeah, but that really happened." I retorted

"Hey!"

No matter how we argued, we just kept laughing at each other, it was fun either way. This life seems a lot better than my life back home, I feel as if this would be my real life, but that's what worries me; if I had to choose between living this life and my own... what exactly would I choose? "I promise, I'll protect this valley and everyone else I meet here with my life."

"What was that, Master Tan?" Xiao Zi asked

"There's no need to explain, all you need to know is that you'll never be harmed while I'm here." I said, smiling.

"Thanks."

* * *

To be continued.

Not that bad, so I hope you like it. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Shanghai Swapadoo

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 9: Shanghai Swapadoo

I got the name from El Tigre, I only own Tan-Tan and Emperor Huang di.

* * *

"A vase, a block of wood, a small tree!" Po exclaimed.

I don't want to talk about school, it's about as normal as your day anyway, but everytime I come here, I just have the time of life; it was day three of training with Po, and day four of being a dragon warrior, it was fun learning from him, his moves are crazy, and he did frustrate me a couple of times, but it was fun hanging out with him. We first started learning the iron belly, amazingly it's pretty difficult, you had to move your whole body weight just to do it, and since I was smaller than Po, it was difficult to do, but I ended up doing it by using the skills of a tanuki, which means I grew taller like I did against the wolf ninja leader. After that, we started working more on my transformation skills, turning into whatever Po called out, and I was doing pretty good. "A chair, a ball, now a dumpling!"

I turned into the last thing Po asked me, which was a dumpling, but the look on his face troubled me a little; Po just picked me up and stared at my dumpling form, his mouth started drooling in hunger, almost like he was about to eat me. 'Wait... he is going to eat me!'

Bringing out my hand, I punched Po's face, knocking him to the ground, I turned back into my normal form and started shaking him like a mad man. "What the hell man, one transformation into food and you try to eat me!?"

"I-I wasn't going to eat you," Po stuttered. "I'll admit, you did look pretty tasty, but I'd never eat my own student."

"Yeah right, I bet you would've ate me if I didn't stop you!" I said, shaking him even more

"Well, I see your training is going well."

We turned to see Shifu and the five watching us, it turns out they were already finished with their training. We got back up and bowed respectively. "Master Shifu, is training over?"

Everyone just chuckled. "Yes, now are you two ready, or do we have to wait until your moment is done?"

Po and I just looked at each other, and decided to leave the whole situation to an end. "Yeah, ready when you are."

So we ended up heading over to the kitchen, having another helping of Po's delicious, amazing, take a trip to cloud nine food! 'I feel like I can't tell him, if I did I'd probably act like a real tanuki and dance on the table again.'

Meanwhile, the guys were just laughing their heads off, Po actually told them what happened before. "I swear Po, sometimes you just go more with your gut than you do with your head."

"Hey, that doen't happen all the time." Po argued

"I thought you always thought of food when fighting?" Crane asked

"Well..."

"So, that means you do think with your gut." Mantis snickered.

"W-Well I..." Po was totally at a lost for words, he looked like he was about to break.

"That's not true, Po doesn't think with his gut all the time," I replied. "He mostly thinks with his heart, the way he shows his passion and love for kung fu is just amazing, I could totally see it in his fighting skills. Sure, Po does visualize food to help him when he's struggling, but that doesn't mean it's bad," I actually laughed a little. "In fact... it's like he thinks with both his heart and gut, and it's really cool."

Everyone looked surprised at how I backed Po up like that, he on the other hand looked as giddy as a school girl. 'Wow, I can't believe he's really supporting me, it's like we have a real master and student bond.'

"Oh come on, seriously Tan, we all know you're backing Po up because you love his food." Monkey pointed out.

It was coming, the intense energy rising inside my body, I couldn't help it. "Yes, it's true! I love Po's cooking, it's the best, I love Po's cooking, it's totally the shiz!"

I sang my chant proudly, dancing about like there was no tomorrow, I didn't care what the others think, but on the inside. 'Agh, what's with this, it's like being Tan-Tan brings a whole new emotion in my body... and it totally wants to party!'

"Well Tan, I see you're as energetic as ever."

My body turned as white as a ghost, Shifu was right behind me, but something was strange; Shifu was holding a small backpack, it looked like he was going somewhere. "Students, I'd like to tell you that I'll be leaving for an important mission."

"An important mission, to where master?" Tigress asked

"I've recieved word that an assassin from Tai Lung is going to try and attack the emperor," Shifu explained. "Since I'm old friends with him, he wanted me to help gaurd him."

Old friends huh, this might be fun. "That so, how old are we talking about...!?"

Unfortunately for me, Shifu had his flute in hand and whacked me upside the head. "As I was saying, I'll be gone for a while, be prepared for anything, Tai Lung minions may come and attack the valley again."

"Yes, Master Shifu." The Five answered

"No worries, we'll take care of it." Po assured

"Yeah... we got this." It still hurt, but I was able to reply.

"Very well, I'll be back in a few days." Shifu replied, and then he left.

I could hear the door close from far away in the kitchen, I guess these animal ears could hear anything. "So, what do we do now?"

"Like we always do, continue our training while Shifu is away." Tigress explained.

"Right, I'm gonna do my best, no use fooling around," Did I just say that, I must be more determined than ever. That's when I heard the door again. "Weird, did he leave something?"

"Shifu's always prepared, someone else is here." Tigress answered

Tigress went to check out who was in the hall of warriors, and we soon started to follow, whatever it was, it sure was making a loud noise; that's when we saw it, a messenger goose, and he looked like he flew from another country. "I-Is... Master Shifu... here?"

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu has left for a few days," Viper answered. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"You see, I'm a messenger for Emperor Huang di, and I have a message for Shifu," The goose explained. "Huang di wanted me to tell him that he was coming to visit, he was coming tomorrow."

Wait, didn't Shifu say he was going to meet him? This doesn't make since, did he forget, no, that doesn't suit him, but why would Shifu say he was going to meet him; something's going on, I have suspisions, but I don't think they're correct. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he knows."

Tigress just answered like nothing was going on, what's she up to? "Alright, I'll head back to tell him."

"Very well." Tigress replied.

The goose opened the door and flew away, this lead to my curiosity even more. "Tigress, do you have a plan?"

"Actually, I don't." She blantly answered.

"Then what do we do," Po asked. "Since Shifu isn't here, and the emperor is coming, what do we tell him?"

Everyone thought the same thing, it was confusing for everyone, but one thought came to mind. "Well, why don't we do a shanghai swapadoo?"

"A what?" Everyone asked, looking dumbfounded from my idea.

"Alright, listen up," It was almost out of instinct, my outfit turned into a white lab coat that included glasses, a black board with pictures appeared out of nowhere like a cartoon, and while adjusting the glasses on my face, I actually felt smarter. "A shanghai swapadoo is a very unique tactic in times like these, an example is like when you try to impress someone," I pointed to the picture of a panda and a tiger, they both looked like Po and Tigress. "The person that you were trying to impress doesn't like you, so you try to do something big, which leads to the shanghai swapadoo. Example, you get a friend to be a pretend bandit, trying attack the both of you together, but you try to protect the person you're trying to impress, and by faking it, you can easily get the person to like you," I felt like a teacher, it's kind of weird. "But it can also work in other ways, like the situation we're in now, all we have to do is get someone to pretend to be Shifu tomorrow, if we can find a person that can match it perfectly, then the plan will work perfecly."

"Wow Tan, you sure know a lot about this." Po was surprised.

I just adjusted the glasses again. "Of course, I've seen it happen many times... they all backfired, but this one will definetly work."

"The plan looks like it'll work, all we need is someone to play as Shifu." Tigress amazingly agreed

"Someone who's about the same size."

"Someone who could play Shifu perfectly."

"Almost as if he was Shifu himself."

"Yeah, but who?" I thought, but that's when I saw Po and the others stare at me with devilish smiles. "Uh no, no way, not ever!"

"Come on Yan, you're the only one who can do this," Po pleaded. "Besides, it is your idea."

Damn you irony, and hindsight, I should've seen this coming, so damn you as well hindsight. "But, I'm not that good at talking to people I've never met, I usally just say hello, nice to meet you, I'm fine, and how are you."

"Oh please, you can do it." Po encouraged.

Oh man, Po's looking at me with those eyes of his, those big emerald eyes that stare at my soul, asking me for help. "Fine, I'll try my best."

"Alright, that's my student!" Po crushed me with a giant bear hug.

"But can you change into Shifu?" Tigress asked, like she was testing me.

"Please, you seen a guy once then you know exactly how they look." I explained.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my chi, as I felt it in my fur, I jumped and did a backflip in midair, and when I landed, I was instantly tunred into Shifu. "Are you satisfied?"

"Very much." She answered

"Wow, so that's what the transformations look like." Viper was impressed.

I was impressed myself, I never really turned into Shifu before, but I always wanted to; I felt like I was literaly walking a mile in his small shoes, which I was, but you know what I mean. "I guess this might work, I have his voice, his body, and I do have to admit, we both have that look that just seems emotionless sometimes. But what if Huang di asks me about the "old times", and another thing, does this robe make me look fat?"

"Quit fooling around, if you're gonna act like Shifu, you have to be serious." Tigress retorted.

"Now Tigress, be a good girl, or daddy will have to give you a good spanking." If this was really Shifu, what I just said would probably be flirting.

"Why you!?"

"Relax, I'm serious, but it helps me relax when I make a laugh out of something," I explained. "Hey, how about we see Shifu get his groove on, I always wondered if he could shake it."

"You are not going to discrace Shifu's reputation!" Tigress exclaimed

"Can't hear you, daddy's getting his groove on," I was just dancing around, and even Po was following me. "We gonna sing this song, all night long, all night, all night long, all night!"

"How... is this kid... a dragon warrior?" Tigress muttered.

The next day was a Saturday, so after I got up and watched my Saturday cartoons, I got back on and got ready for the emperors arrival. "Hey Tan, are you up?"

I opened my door to Po, only transformed into Shifu. "Yes panda, and that's Master Shifu to you."

"Alright, I see you're ready." Po said, smiling.

"Actually Po, I think I might need your help."

"With what?"

"You know how when I turn into other people, it takes a while for me to change back," I explained. "It takes a lot of concentration and energy to keep in transformation, but after a while the fatigue will step in, the bags under my eyes will grow black like they usually are, then out comes the fur, then the tail, and next thing you know, I'll turn right back into a tanuki."

"That's right, so what do we do?" Po asked

"Well, I'll need you to keep me energized, come by with something that'll keep me energized, it'll help me stay in transformation."

"You got it, Tan-Tan." Po agreed, that's when Tigress came in.

"You're ready, he's already here." She explained.

"Alright, now be a good girl for daddy and tell him I'll be there in a few." I snickered, she was fuming, but she ended up doing as I told her.

"She's gonna kill you." Po whispered.

"Yeah, but it's fun to mess her," I had devil horns popping out of my head, it was that evil and funny to me. "Well then, I should get going."

I took a deep breath and went into one of Shifu's expressions, turning into a small but serious smile. So as I walked into the hall of warriors, I looked to see a large grey mountain cat, his eyes were blood red, but his outfit gold and shiny; this guy was huge, but this is maybe from Shifu's perspective, but it could be from mines as well, since I'm about 1 or 2 feet taller than him. "Master Shifu, it's good to see you again."

Stay in character. "Huang di, it's good to see you old friend."

"How have you been?" He asked

"I've been just fine, did you know about the new dragon warrior?" I replied.

"Yes, I was surprised to hear that it was a tanuki, it was surprising, but it was funny," Huang di chuckled. "Actually, I thought of meeting him while I was here."

Oh man, what do I do? "Is that so, why don't I bring him here for you to meet?"

"Why not, it might be nice." He said, smiling.

Wow, he actually wants to meet me, real royalty wants to see me. I rushed out of the hall of warriors, only a couple of feet away so he couldn't see me, I changed back, took a deep breath, and walked back in to see him. "Ah, so you're the dragon warrior I've heard about."

"Yes sir, my name is Tan-Tan," I introduced myself, only to hear him chuckle at my name. "I know it's a weird name, but it kind of grew on me," Even though I've only had it for five days now. "It's an honor to meet you, Emperor Huang di."

"As it is meeting you, I must say, I never expected a tanuki to be choosen." Huang di replied

"Yeah, but no one expected a panda either." I retorted, and we both ended up sharing a laugh.

"That's right, isn't the original dragon warrior your master," He asked. "How is your training with him."

"It's been great, he's a really good teacher, always following his heart," Weird, I feel like I can hear Po crying from what I just said. "I'm sorry, you must want to speak to Shifu again."

"No, it was nice talking to you, but I would like to speak to my old friend." Huang di answered.

"Just to ask, how "old" is you friendship anyways?" I asked, if Shifu wouldn't tell me, he might.

Huang di only laughed. "I've known Shifu since I my father was still emperor, we came to visit Master Oogway, and by that time, we started to become friends."

To think, that's all Shifu had to say instead of hitting me with his flute. "That's nice, I'll get him for you."

I got up and went back to the hallway, but to my surprise... or maybe it was just ironic, Po was there with a tea set, he looked like he was crying a little. "Let me guess, you heard what I said about you?"

"I knew you liked me as a master, but I never knew I was that good." Po said, sobbing.

I sighed and turned back into Shifu. "Thank you for the tea, that will be all, panda."

Po just nodded and handed the tea set to me, I walked back to Huang di and sait back down. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some, thank you," It kind of felt hard at first, but I was able to carefully pour the tea into his cup. "That tanuki was a strange one, he only said a few words, but he has a good heart."

"Thank you.... I mean yes, he has a good heart, something that all true warriors have." I almost blew my cover, but I don't think he heard me.

"Are you okay, Shifu?" Oh man, he's suspicious.

"Y-Yes, I was little off for a moment, forgive me," I answered. "If you don't mind me asking, to what do I own this visit?"

Huang di's face turn to something serious. "I realized that I have been watched by someone."

For some strange reason, after he said that I felt something, like someone was watching us... and it was someone I didn't know. "I see, I can feel him, why don't you come out?"

When I turned to the door, I saw someone come in, it was a boar with a large broadsword. Huang di was right, he was being watched, but why? "So those big ears could hear me?"

"Wasn't that hard, your footsteps are like trees falling to the ground," I answered. "Now tell me, why are you following Huang di?"

"Actually, he's not who I'm here for."

"What?"

"You see, I knew Huang di would meet you today, so I followed him and hid away," The boar explained. "I'm actually here for the tanuki."

For me, I get it now. "So you work for Tai Lung."

The boar smirked and readied his sword. "That's right, you better bring him to me, or I'll have to force you to give him to me."

The boar just walked closer to us, Huang di stood calm, but I could tell that there was some fear inside of him; what should I do, I know I should do something, so I run and call the others... no, I have to do this. "Alright, I guess I have no choice. Tell me, before I fight you, would you like to see a trick?

"A trick, what do you mean?" The boar asked

"You know, this is my first time using this trick," I replied. "I don't know if this will work, but it might be fun to try."

I raised my hand in front of me and concentrated, I focused my chi into my right arm, it was so strong that it was actually visible, like electricity. With a wave of my arm, it transformed into another arm, but it was different then anything else; it had pale white skin that almost looked like armor, and sharp claws, to be honest, it wasn't even an animals arm, but that of a demon. "What the, you're not Shifu, who are you?"

"I'm the guy you want, nothing more, nothing less, now then..." From the back of my arm grew a sharp white blade. "Let's dance."

"I get it, bring it on!"

And with one strike, our blades began to clash, whatever you would call it, it was still a fight; I actually felt more capable then ever before, I guess because I wasn't holding a sword, but the sword was part of my body. Whenever the boar tried to attack, I dodged and countered with quick speed, since it was my arm, all I had to do was wave and our blades clashed. "You're mine!"

"Not yet!" I proclaimed

The boar tried to cut me in half, but I dodged by moving to the right, kind of like when Shifu dodged the shield Tai Lung threw at him in their fight; using the blade, I knocked the sword out of his hands and gave him a kick to his stomach, but I wasn't done, I kept kicking him all the way till I got to his face and kicked him to the side. I then grabbed his leg, and with all my strength, I started slamming him to the ground, then I hammer threw him straight outside to a far by mountain. I took a deep breath and the blade retracted back into my arm. "Well, he'll be gone for a couple of months."

"I must say, well done."

I looked back to the door to see Shifu watching us, he had a smile on his face, like he expected this. "Shifu, I get it, so this was a part of your plan."

"Yes, I knew another one of Tai Lung's minions would come here and attack, so I thought of this plan with Huang di." He explained.

"Wait, you were on this too?" I asked

"Yes, I knew that you weren't Shifu, but I had to play along," Huang di explained. "It's funny, but you're a lot livelier to talk to than the real Shifu."

"Not really," I changed back to my normal self, hand and all. "I'm not good at talking to people I haven't met, being Shifu just made it easier for me. In all honesty, I'm not the talkative type."

"It's alright, the fact that you tried is all that matters." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Huang di."

"Now Tan, what have you learned?" Shifu asked

What have I learned, what can I say? "Well, I learned I can change parts of my body instead of the whole thing, I learned how to fight someone bigger than me."

"Anything else?"

"And... I learned that I can be sociable," Wait a second. "Was this a part of your plan to teach me?"

"You did ask to for me to teach you as well, I thought it would be nice." Shifu said, smiling.

Gotta admit, Shifu really knows how to teach a student. "Thank you, Master Shifu. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna hang out in the valley for a couple of hours."

I quickly left off before anyone could say anything. "He seemed to be in a rush."

"He's just trying to hide from Tigress." Shifu explained.

"From Tigress?" Haung di asked

"He changed into me and said a few words to get her angry, I would've did something to him myself, but I think he's been through enough."

* * *

To be continued.

Finally, spring break is here! Sorry for taking so long, and guess what, I thought of a new fic that'll be totally awesome, I won't tell you what it is, but it's from a movie that recently came out in theaters. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Even warriors have chores

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 10: Even warriors have chores

We're back, and I got some new ideas. I only own Tan-Tan.

* * *

Thank god for the weekend, I felt so relieved for it, so I did my basic weekend activity. Woke up, used the bathroom, and watched some saturday morning cartoons, then I went online for my saturday morning anime. Yeah, today was going be great. "Oh yeah, I should get back to the valley before the gong rings."

So after my favorite anime was done, I logged in and woke up to Tan's... or _my_ room, whatever, I'm still confused by it; I could tell that no one was awake, it was kind of obvious by Po's snoring, the five could ignore it, but if I actually slept here, I'd lose my mind in a couple of days. The door finally rang, showtime. "Good morning, Master!"

"Good morning students, I hope you've had enough sleep," Shifu said, smiling... what's he up to? "Today, you'll all be doing chores."

"Yes Master." They bowed.

"Wait a sec, we have to do chores?" I groaned

"Why yes, even warriors have chores, Tan," Shifu explained. "We do them to give the servents a break once in a while."

'Well, I can't argue there, everyone needs a break.' I thought

"It's not that bad, you actually get used to it after a while." Po assured.

"Trust me, I did my fair share of chores lots of times back home," Besides doing the dishes and cleaning the bathroom, that's about it. "But I just thought of a new move I could try, I really wanted to do it."

"You'll have plenty of time tomorrow," Shifu stated. "Now then, Tigress and Viper, clean the dormrooms, Monkey and Mantis, clean the training hall, Crane, sweep the hall of warriors, and Panda, you know what to do."

"I know, clean the kitchen and get dinner ready." Po answered

"Um, what about me?" I asked

"You'll come with me, and I'll tell you what to clean in my room." Shifu explained

"Fine... but can I change?"

"Very well."

To tell the truth, I wasn't really changing, but I just wanted to mess with Shifu a little; right when I heard everyone leave, I opened the door, but I wasn't the one Shifu saw. What he saw was a young girl in a black maids outfit, brown hair, and a cute smile, I basically turned into my own lolita character. "What is your wish? Just ask and I'll obey your every whim, Master."

Shifu's look was hilarious, it wasn't a furious look, but the color of red on his cheeks was something that made you want to laugh. "Something wrong, aren't I your loyal servent?"

"Please... just change into something suitable." Shifu groaned

"Oh, you're no fun!" I said in a lolita's voice.

I closed the door and changed back, but I did put an apron on to make the situation more suitable, along with one of those scarfs that you tie on your head. "So, how's this?"

"It's better, much better." He answered

"Really, I could've sworn from they way you were blushing, that you actually enjoyed that...!" Shifu whacked me with his flute. "Okay... maybe those were some bad words."

"Very, now follow me." Shifu said, walking off.

"Right... I'm coming."

I don't want Shifu to be offended by this question, but I wonder if he ever gave someone brain damage with that flute of his; I followed him to his room, staying pretty quiet, but when he opened his room, I was pretty freaked out. Shifu's room was pretty big, it had candles, art, and it was just... big. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Surprised are you?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you get this big room while we get small rooms, it's like your over com..." I dare not finish my sentence, Shifu's stare was almost trying to kill me. "Commenting... yeah, I bet you have lots of company."

"Yes, now for your chores," Shifu explained. "I want you to wipe the floors until they shine, then I want you work on the wall, be sure to watch the paintings."

'Okay, this is pretty easy." I thought

"I'll be leaving you for a few, when I come back and you're done, I'll give you something else to do," Shifu said, ready to leave. "I'll be leaving, excuse me."

"Hm, I wonder what he meant," No use thinking about. "Oh well, might as well get this over with."

So I got started on wiping the floors, which took about a good, long couple of minutes, why you may ask, let me tell you. As far as I could tell from the movie, Shifu was strict with training, so that meant he was probably strict when it comes to cleanliness, if I left so much of a grain of dust, he'd probably whack me again with that flute. Then there were the walls, but that was a little more difficult; I mean, it was pretty easy, but I just didn't know where to put the art? If I put it on the floor, dust would be on the ground again, then I'd have to clean it again, which was pretty annoying, even more annoying when I realized that I actually cared. That's when I saw a small table to the left of the room, so I decided to put the paintings on the table, and I went back to cleaning. It felt like forever, but I finally finished the cleaning, and I placed the paintings back on the wall. "Nice and clean... am I turning into a neat freak? Nevermind, what should I do now?"

Shifu had told me that he'd come back to make me do something else, but he never told me to wait or anything. 'Should I check on the others... no, they're probably still working. Maybe I can find something to past the time.'

Time passed, I think about two or three hours, and the sun was still glowing in the sky, though it was starting to go down a little. I could hear the sound of footsteps walking towards me, and the way it paused from one step to the next, I could tell that it was Shifu. "What are you doing?"

You see, while I was waiting for him to come back, I thought about what I should do to wait, but nothing really came to mind except this one thing; so I went with it, I got a chair, a pair of sunglasses, and one of those sun reflectors to relax. Just to look cool, I lifted the sunglasses to my head to look at him. "Hey, what took ya?"

"I'll ask again, what are you doing?" Shifu asked

"Well, I had to think of something to do while I waited, so I decided to get a tan," I answered. "You know, when you stay in the sun until your skin turns a different color?"

"I know what it is, but wouldn't it be hard to do with fur?"

"Yeah, I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth the shot right?" I chuckled

To my amazement, Shifu laughed a little. "I guess it was, now let's see how you did in cleaning."

When Shifu opened the door, he started to inspect his room, it was almost scary, like a computer scanning for intruders. I felt a cold sweat go down my back, was I scared of what he'd think? Of course I was, if he didn't approve, he'd probably whack me, or make me run laps up and down the thousand steps, or something even worse? "This is very good."

"What?" I asked

"You did very well, not a spec of dust," Shifu said, smiling. "It's almost as if the room was cleaned four times."

"Three actually, I got so scared of what you would think that I ended up cleaning up more to make sure everything was clean." I admitted, I was that scared.

Shifu actually chuckled. "Now Tan, do you think I'm some sort of strict master who demands perfection?"

"... Yes." I just had to say it.

"Though that may be true, I've calmed down since Po became the dragon warrior," Shifu assured. "All I ask is that you try your best, and I see that you did, thank you."

"Um... you're welcome... Master Shifu," I think I was blushing a little, no one ever really thanked me like that before, I just bowed to him, so he wouldn't see the redness on my cheeks. "So, what was the other thing you wanted me to do?"

"Before, didn't you tell Po that you leanred a new move?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, all I need is a couple of leaves and I'll be all set," Wait, why is he asking me this? "Why do you ask?"

"If you like, you can show me this new technique of yours."

"Really, what about Po?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to train with someone else for a change?"

"Well, I don't mind Po, but I guess I wouldn't mind." I answered

"Very well, then follow me." Shifu called

So I followed Shifu again, and when we stopped, I found myself out in the training grounds. "Okay, now what?"

Shifu didn't say anything at first, all he did was give me some leaves. "Now, show me what your new move."

"Okay, watch and be amazed as I focus my chi into these leaves!" I proclaimed

I held leaves in one hand and started to focus my chi, I could feel the surge of energy coming from my body and to the leaves. In a matter of seconds, it finally happened, the leaves I held had instantly turned into shuriken, I don't like calling them throwing stars, takes away the awesomeness. "Pretty cool huh, I can turn the leaves into weapns, even money if I wanted to."

"That's very impressive, but try to get away with fake money, and I'll make sure you'll regret it," He was serious, I could tell. "Why don't we test them out?"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I want you to make more of those, then I want you to try and hit me with them," Shifu explained. "I think it would be the perfect way for you to learn long range weapons."

I thought I could just threaten enemies with them, I'm not a good thrower, but maybe it's different here. "Okay, if you think it'll help."

I grabbed more leaves and turned them into shuriken, Shifu just stood far away, but I could tell he was ready. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, here it comes!"

I had no idea what would happen, I just threw the shuriken at Shifu and they started flying straight at him, but he just stood there; the shuriken flew right past him, they didn't even graze his ears, is that why he didn't move, because he knew he'd be fine. "I think you need practice on your aim."

"Sorry." I replied

"Don't be, you're very good a throwing, but you just need to focus on your aim," Shifu assured. "Now, try again."

"Right."

With more shuriken in my hand, I began to focus on my aim. 'If I want to make this work, I gotta aim like I'm going to kill.'

My eyes squinted, my fingers clenched each shuriken, and in one reaction, I fired and threw them dead at Shifu. He stood in the exact same place, but he knew that the shuriken would hit and began to react; Shifu grabbed his flute from his sleeve and deflected each one of the shurikens I threw, it was amazing, but I wasn't out of tricks yet. "That was much better, see what happens when you...!"

I didn't even let Shifu finish, but I couldn't help but laugh my but off; when he wasn't looking, I made a pie out of leaves, and while he deflected the shuriken, I quickly threw it at him. It was like something out of a cartoon! "Oh man, I can't believe that worked! Hey Shifu, no hard feelings right?"

I couldn't tell what his face looked like, it was too covered in cream, but I could see an angry scowl piercing through me; I thought since he was starting to chill out, he would enjoy a little laugh, but what happened next was something I couldn't believe. "Hahahahahaha!"

Laughter, this guy in front of me, Shifu, a person who I thought was completely strict, is actually laughing. His laughter was pretty funny to me, I even started to laugh myself, and after a while, we stopped to catch our breaths. "I don't think I've ever laughed like that in years."

"I bet you haven't, feels great doesn't it," I asked, grabbing a towel. "Here, to wipe the cream off your face."

"Yes, and thank you." He said, smiling.

This was really fun, I don't think my saturday has ever been this fun for me before, but hey, I never guessed I'd be hanging out with Shifu today. "Tan, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." I replied

"From the times I saw you with Po, I've learned that you two are hiding something from everyone else," Shifu explained. "Would you care to tell me what it is?"

Wait, that doesn't mean what I think it means does it? "So, you know I have a secret?"

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand completely."

"Y-You do?"

"Everyone has secrets, and even as a master, I cannot force you to tell me." Shifu answered.

Shifu's really cool, this is exactly why he's my favorite character with Po, but now I feel sad; a large bolt of guilt struck my heart, it felt too much for me, but I feel like I can't tell Shifu yet. "Um, Shifu?"

"Yes?"

"I like to think of us as friends, if that's okay?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, you're actually nice to be around." He answered

"Thanks, and I promise to tell you the truth," I assured. "Just not now, but very soon, I promise."

"Thank you, just take your time." Shifu said, smiling.

"Please stop that, that smile's just too much!" I joked, it was fun to hear him laugh.

In the end, we ended up going over to check up on the others, then we had dinner, which was pretty new to me, it was eggs and fried rice. "Wow Po, I didn't know you could make this."

"What, you thought I only made noodles?" Po joked

Silence, with an evil smile. "Wait, you actually did!"

"Nah, I just like messing with people," I said, smiling. "People jump when they see me behind them, and I love messing with them."

"Wow, sounds kind of sadistic." Mantis replied

"No way, it's not like I give people pain, I just scare them," I assured. "Besides, no one likes getting hurt, but sometimes you just gotta endure."

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" Tigress asked

"Hm, you think I could pull it off?" I teased

"Get over yourself."

"What's the matter, don't you want good fortune from your local tanuki?" I said, smiling.

"No way!"

Everyone just laughed, you know, I don't think I ever had this much fun in my world, but isn't that just weird; maybe it's because I don't talk to people, or that there aren't kids my age in my neighborhood. 'Oh man, am I that lonely in my world... no way, I just need to stay cool.'

"Are you alright, Tan?" Shifu asked

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna enjoy my life to the fullest!"

* * *

To be continued

Been a while, hope you like it. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: When you gotta go

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 11: When you gotta go

I've been waiting to do this chapter, action and comedy at the same time. I only own Tan-Tan and Xiao Zi, while the others, including General Silvermane, belong to dreamworks.

* * *

"Shifu knows about your secret?" Po asked

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what the secret is," I answered. "Shifu's really cool, and he's kind, not to mention he has this hilarious laugh."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, he's like my friend now along with you," I explained. "Which is why I promised him that I'd tell him the truth, when I'm ready of course."

"Well that's good, ready to go again?" Po asked

"Yeah, let's do it."

Today was a boring Sunday, though it wasn't really boring for me, now that I had this other world to hang out in. Lucky for me, I didn't have to go to church, and my mom was going somewhere, so I had logged on early and started training with Po. He said that I should try using weapons, but he didn't expect me to use my leaf transforming technique; I attacked him with one leaf that I transformed into a kunai knife, Po only dodged and countered with his paws. I dodged his blows a couple of times, some I blocked with my other hand and countered with my knife. "Not bad, that's an awesome move you did."

"If you like that, then you'll love this!" I replied

I jumped and gave Po a kick to the head, but he quickly reacted and blocked; I knew he'd do that though, so when I was upside down, I attacked Po's stomach with my kunai, only for him to backflip away and for me to regain my footing. "Now you gotta admit, that was pretty co-oh!"

Oh man, I knew I had to go sooner or later. "Tan, what's wrong?"

"I-I gotta go." I stuttered

"What does you going somewhere have to do with this?" Po asked

"No, not go, go."

It took a good long minute for Po to figure out what I meant. "Oh I get it, you gotta pee."

"What gave it away, the fact that my body's shaking, or that I have my legs crossed to hold the bladder in?" I asked

"Right, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Po thought this was funny, I could tell from that goffy smile of his.

"I can't."

"Why not, don't tell me that..." I cut him off.

"No, I just don't know what'll happen," I explained. "I mean, I basically have two bodies now, and whatever I feel here, I feel in my other body, so what if something I do here triggers the same thing in my world?"

"Uh, you kinda lost me." I guess multiple worlds confuse Po, who am I kidding, I don't even know what I'm talking about.

"What if I use the bathroom here and I end up peeing on myself in my world," I hope that was simple. "My mom's not home to see that, but it would still be embarassing."

"So, you're just gonna hold it?" Po asked

"No worries, I've had years of practice, so it'll be easy," I took a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds, and when I let it out, my body stopped shaking. "See, I don't even feel like going anymore."

"If you say so."

"Is something wrong?"

As always, Shifu's ability to come out of nowhere always surprises me. "Nah, just finished training."

"Good, Po, we have an important job to do." Shifu stated

"What's wrong?" Po asked

"Remember the wolf clan ninjas that attacked, they've made camp near the valley of peace," Shifu explained. "We need to move them away, so you, the five, and I will take care of them."

"What about me?" I asked

"You'll stay here and keep the valley safe."

"I can help though." I argued

"Yes, but if we leave the valley unprotected, it could be dangerous," He included. "So we need someone to keep everything in check, can you do that?"

To tell the truth, I'd like to see what the rest of China is like instead of staying here, but I guess I have no choice. "Alright, but if something happens, I'm gonna have to save you guys."

Po just had to laugh. "Don't get your hopes up, no one can mess with the dragon warrior!"

"Don't get overconfident, panda, let's get the five and go." Shifu commanded.

"Right, Tan-Tan, as your master, I want you to... um," Right, Po's still new to the master thing, so he doesn't know what to do. "Okay, I want you to practice on your transformations while I'm gone."

"Yes, Master Po." I swear, hearing me say that just highlighted Po's life for a minute.

I bowed and watched as the two of them left, after that, I did what Po said and started transforming. In alll honesty, I didn't really do much of them, I just turned into the five, then Po, and then Shifu, but Crane was the most fun; I got to see what it was like to fly, and it was pretty cool, though it did tire my arms. It was pretty boring after that, I tried this thing I saw on TV, I forgot what it was called, but it was a form of meditation that you do upside down on your head. "Okay, bloods rushing to my head."

This is totally boring, and I wanted to tell Po this awesome thing I learned to do back in my world. I wondered if I could maybe do a backflip, and to my amazement, I was actually able to, I was even able to do a couple of techniques Po taught me. "I should've told him before he left, now what should I do... maybe I can find some of those cookies Monkey have in the ki-ah!"

For a minute there, I was about make an accident on myself, but I was able to hold it back by sear will power. "Oh man, that was close."

"Help, someone help!"

That voice came from the hall of warriors, and when I checked it out, I found a goose, who looked pretty tired... must've been the steps. "Hey, are you okay?"

"You're the dragon warrior, right?" He asked

"Yes, what's wrong?" I replied

"It's terrible, the original dragon warrior, along with the five and Shifu have been captured by the wolf ninjas." The goose exclaimed.

"Wait, what!" I was just being funny, I didn't want something like this to happen.

"When I met them, they asked me if I saw the wolves anywhere, but it was a trap," He explained. "The wolves had surprised them, and they protected me so I could escape, you have to help them somehow."

Can I help them, I mean, will I really be of use? "N-No worries, they could take care of themselves, they'll get out of there easily."

"You don't understand, their general, Silvermane is a carnivore," He exclaimed. "So I heard he's going to eat them!"

'Okay... I didn't think any animals here were meat eaters.' Seriously, that's pretty surprising.

"Please, you're a dragon warrior, you have to help them." He pleaded

Oh man, this guy's really begging me, what do I do? If I don't do anything, the guys are gonna be food for a carnivorous wolf, what exactly should I do... one thing to do. "Alright, it's time for you to go home."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry, I'm going to save them," I assured. "Those wolves won't stand a chance when they meet this dragon warrior."

"Thank you, um...?"

"Tan-Tan, just call me Tan." I introduced.

"Thank you, Master Tan." With that, the goose bowed and flew away.

I can't believe that guy believes in me, it was pretty cool. "Alright, time for me to-ah!"

I feel like I was going to explode again, this time it tried to force itself out, but almost out of sear luck, I was able to hold it back again. "I really gotta go now, but I can't just log out and leave the others to get eaten. Especially Po, he might be the replacement for a roasted pig with an apple in his mouth... why am I talking to myself?"

I forgot about that and started walking out, and the thought of everyone getting eaten made me run as fast as I ever did back home. The forest was big, almost endless, but that's when I remembered something. 'Wait a second... where am I going anyway?"

I was completely lost, and I had no one to help me find my way. "Oh man, now what do I do, I should've asked the goose where to go, or at least bring him with...!"

"Hey you!"

"Ah!"

A voice came out of nowhere and scared me right out of my fur, it was from a wolf, but I could tell he was from the wolf ninjas; his growling kind of scared me a little, like he was about to attack. "What are you, a business man?"

"Huh," I asked, that's when I realized what he was talking about, my outfit changed to a business suit, I looked like one of those guys who offer free samples of things. "Y-Yes, I'm here to promote a new restaraunt, would you like to be to be the first to experience it?"

What he said surprised me, he still looked like he'd eat me. "Okay, what is it exactly?"

"First, let me ask you this simple question," Please god, let this work. "Do you like waffles?"

"... Why yes, I do like waffles." He answered

"Do you like pancakes?" I asked

"I love pancakes."

"Then go to IHop, the best place to get your favorite pancakes and waffles." I said, smiling.

"Really, where can I find it?" He asked

"It's not far, only three miles west," I pointed out. "Before you leave, are there anymore here, I'd like to promote so more if they're more wolves like you."

"Oh yeah, just keep heading straight and you'll meet my group," He said, then started walking in the direction I said before. "By the way, aren't you a little young to promote a business?"

I swear to god, if this actually works, I'll be surprised. "Yes, yes I am."

"... Alright, thanks again."

The wolf just left after that, he must've been pretty hungry to believe me, that or he's completely hard headed. "Wow... note to self, watch more Phineas and Ferb, wait... where'd I get this tape recorder?"

Tanuki's are weird, but it's fun that I could make a cartoon reference; at least I gotted what I needed from the wolf, so I headed straight for the wolf ninjas campsite. It wasn't like I was going unprepared either, I thought up of a good plan. When I found the camp, I'll hide somewhere the wolves can't find me, then I'll grab some leaves and turned them into shuriken, when I find Po and the others, I'll throw the shuriken and free them from their traps, then we'll take the wolf clan out easily. 'Yeah, that'll be awesome, I just hope I can do it right. Wait a minute, is that it?'

It was it, I hid behind a tree and watched the campsite from afar, what I saw was the wolf clan ninjas, and a large fire in the middle, but I couldn't see Po or the others; I had to find a way to get a better view, so I decided to climb up the tree to stand on a durable branch. 'Wow, I didn't think I could climb with these claws, their not that stubby, but not that sharp either.'

But that really didn't matter, cause I found Po, the five, and Shifu tied to rope behind a large wolf; he really was big guy, and he had two midevil flails on his waist. The wolf had black fur from what I could tell, but I could see a silver color from his mane. 'No doubt, he's Genral Silvermane.'

"Tai Lung asked us to capture the five, but Shifu and the dragon warrior at the same time, this must be our lucky day," Silvermane smirked. "But maybe I could just give the five and keep you two, I never had the chance to taste panda soup before."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Mantis retorted

"What exactly do you want with us?" Tigress growled

"Also, what does he want with Tan?" Po asked

"That's his name, pretty stupid if you ask me." He replied

I swear, it took all my strength to stop myself from pouncing on Silvermane's head, so I just grabbed more leaves and turned them into shuriken while I listened. "You heard it already, but Tai Lung wants him to prove that he should have the title of dragon warrior, the only way to do that is to beat this new one."

Then, that means I'm going to fight against Tai Lung soon. 'I gotta start my plan now, before anyone not-ee!'

Oh no, my bladder was ready to burst, and I couldn't hold on to it anymore! 'It's too much... I gotta go... real bad... if I don't... I'm gonna burst!'

"Now let's see, which one of you pandas should I eat... what the?" Silvermane looked at the sky strangely as he saw yellow drops of water fall to the sky.

"Is that gold rain?" A wolf asked

"Can't tell, taste weird though," The same wolf turned to see another looking up in disgust. "Hey, what's with that face?"

Everyone looked up in the wolfs direction, but each person had a different look on their face; the yellow rain was more than that, it was actually pee from yours truly, and it ended up dousing out the giant fire. I ended up moaning real loud, it sounded gross, but it felt good to let it all out. "Ah, sweet release!"

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing!" A wolf exclaimed

"Ah... huh, oh man," I ended up falling from the branch and into the bushes, with that time I got my pants back on. "Can't a guy get some privacy, especially when he's trying to pee!"

"Is that... Tan-Tan?" Viper asked

"So... gross." Tigress groaned

"It's a crude tactic, but at least he doused the flame." Shifu sighed.

I actually heard that, but I didn't say anything, the furious look from Silvermane kept me pretty silent. "You, do you know what you just did!"

"Well, I just saved my friends and... oh yeah, guess I ruined your dinner," I said, smiling. "Don't worry about it, you would've gotten a heart attack if you ate Po anyway, too much fat will do that to ya."

"Hey!" Po whined

"Just kidding, it's not like I could stop myself when I had to go," I continued. "When you gotta go, you gotta go, you know what I mean...!"

I had to dodge pretty quick when Silvermane attacked with one of his flails, he kept going too, so I had to jump out of the way and climb the same tree again. "Hey, watch where you swing that thing!"

"You ruined my dinner, but I guess I can settle for an appetizer first," Silvermane snarled. "Get a big pot boys, we're gonna have tanuki soup."

It's pretty scary to know that tanuki soup is real in japan, I might need to be careful. "Sorry, but I don't want to be on the menu... whoa!"

That didn't stop Silvermane, he just swung his flail at the tree, making it fall to the ground along with me. "Hah, so this is the power of a dragon warrior, pathetic! Someone get his remains and put him in a bowl."

"Hey, don't underestimate Tan so much!" Po argued

"Really, I'm overestimated him?" I could tell Silvermane was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, Tan's a tanuki, so he could've faked you out for a sneak attack." Po answered

"General Silvermane, all we found is his shirt." A wolf callled.

"You know, I didn't think I'd make it out in time."

I was right beside Slivermane, he didn't even notice I was there until I said something, but I guess it was normal; I gotta admit, I think I get why Po's always shirtless, it makes you a little one with nature, and it does feel good to feel the breeze. "You know, maybe I'll stay shirtless more often, it feels great."

"How did you.. weren't you just...!"

"What, I just jumped before the tree fell, I left my shirt to keep from suspicion," I answered, then did a backflip to dodged an attack. "Geez, are carnivors always this angry, no wonder Tigress is the way she is?"

"I'll kill him." Tigress muttered, but I was saved by the rope she was tied up in.

"Will someone please get him!" Slivermane ordered.

I felt someone grab me from behind, but I was done playing around; I kicked the guys stomach and jumped behind him, kicking his back till he fell. More kept coming too, with two coming from left and right, and two from front and back, I kicked two on the sides, and when the others came, I just jumped up and watched them hit each other. There was a wolf that came with hook blades, but I was already used to that, I dodged and grabbed him by the tail, I pulled him towards me and punched him in the stomach, then kicked him to a tree. "Oh yeah, I'm definetly getting better at this!"

I charged at three more wolves at once, I punched the first one, then I went upside down and kicked the second guy, after I got my footing again, I elbowed the last one, counting as a three hit knock out. "Go Tan-Tan, knock them out."

"Wow, Po, did you teach him that?" Crane asked

"Actually... I'm pretty surprised by that move." Po answered

"Is that all you got, bring it on," I taunted, but I realized that I already beat them all. "Oh yeah, I'm the man!"

General Silvermane was fuming, I think he was about to, "I don't care what Tai Lung said, I'm gonna eat you alive!"

I was right, Silvermane was mad, he just swings his flails like a madman and attacked me, I barely had the time to dodge, I was able to, but some of my fur was taken off; I had to keep moving back until I got pushed to a wall, I tried to find an opening on him, but the way Silvermane was acting, I couldn't find one. 'Time to go back to my previous plan!'

I moved before Silvermane could hit me again, I grabbed some leaves from a bush and turned them into shuriken and kunai. "Alright, let's see if my training comes in handy."

"You really think a trick like that will work on me?" Silvermane scoffed

"Just watch!"

I threw each of my weapons straight at him, but each one just missed him; with each miss, he just laughed even harder. "Nice shot."

"Wasn't even aiming at you." I retorted

I think Silvermane figured out what I meant, when he turned around, he saw Po, Shifu, and the five were free from their ropes. "Nice shot, Tan."

"Thanks, now help me out." I replied

Po was about to, but Shifu stopped him. "What's wrong, Master Shifu?"

"I think it would be better for Tan to do this by himself," Shifu explained. "So let's just cheer him on."

I body just turned ghost white, degrading and blowing away in the wind, I could see Tigress smirking at my reaction. "I agree with Master Shifu, we should see how he progressed in his training."

"Son of a...!" I didn't have time to finish, Silvermane was attacking again and I had to dodge. "You guys suck!"

I had to keep dodging, and no one tried to help at all, I had no opprotunity to counter, but I kept dodging anyway; I couldn't find an opening, I couldn't find a weak spot, I couldn't find anything! "Are you gonna keep dancing around, I don't have that much of patience left."

Okay, you know what, I've had it. "That so, well guess what... I'm american, so I don't have patience!"

I charged right at him, Silvermane attacked with one of his flails, but I dodged and gave him two punches to the stomach; he attacked again, but I ducked and gave him a good kick, I could tell from his reactions that he was slowing down, this was my chance. "If that's all you got, then you're as good as dead!"

Silvermane attacked with both flails this time, they slammed so hard on the ground that the rocks started flying, but I wasn't where he hit; I jumped into the air and flew behind him, but that's not all I did, I was upside down when I was behind Silvermane, so I took the chance and wrapped my arms around his stomach, and with all of my strength, I forced him upside down and slammed his head to the ground. When I got on my feet, I howled just like a wolf, pretty ironic huh. "That's how you do it, werehog style! USA, USA, US...!"

I totally forgot where I was, everyone just looked at me with a weird look. "You're american?"

"You're a foreigner?" Viper asked

"What's a werehog?" Crane asked

"That was awesome, how did you do that move?" Po asked

Silvermane was knocked out, so he wouldn't help me out, I have no idea how to cover myself, but that's when I saw Shifu step forward. "I think it's time for you to tell us your secret, Tan."

"I guess you're right, no use hiding it anymore," I sighed. "But if you don't mind, can I do it back at the palace?"

"Of course, but let's take care of these wolves first."

It took at least an hour to take care of those wolves, Shifu had us tie them up and interrogate them about Tai Lung, I think he got something, but he never told us anything; that didn't help my situation though, I ended up telling everyone my situation, I even showed them what I really looked like with a transformation, and they kind of gave me the same reaction Po did the first time, at least Shifu was cool about it, he didn't freak out at all, though I think I saw his eye twitch a little. "That's about it, sorry for keeping it all a secret, but I didn't think this was the right time. I guess I pretty much messed it up myself."

"That's pretty normal to hide secrets, no need to worry about it." Crane assured

"Wait, you don't mind that I'm really human?" I asked

"Not at all, we don't discriminate who you are." Viper said, smiling.

"See Tan, I told you everything would be fine," Po said, then he passed me a bowl of delicious noodles. "Here's something to comemorate your victory, for saving us, and protecting the valley."

"Alright, thanks Po!" I said, savoring the delicious food.

"Wow, the way you act, I wonder if you're this lazy in your world." Tigress said, and the taunting begins.

"That so, well with your attitude, and since you're a feline, you'd probably be a crazy cat lady in my world." I retorted, and though she didn't understand what I meant, she still looked ticked off.

"Can't you two stop arguing for once, you act like a married couple." Shifu stated, was that an insult?

"Master, you shouldn't joke about that," Tigress replied. "Besides, he'd probably be a person who does nothing but slouch around and do nothing, am I right?"

Silence, there was nothing I could say except, "I'm skipping the snotty remark, I'm pooped!"

We all ended up laughing, this was really fun, hanging out with friends, and being able to tell the truth without anything bad happening. When we finished, we went to bed, and I logged out. I didn't have to use the bathroom in my world anymore either, it was like my bladder got transfered to Tan's body, and now I don't have to worry about having an accident. "I can go to the bathroom in both worlds, this is awesome!"

* * *

To be continued

Oh god, my finals are coming up on Friday and next Monday, have faith in me! Chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: What it's like?

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 12: What it's like?

No action, just Tan telling the others what his world is like. Tan-Tan is the only one I own.

* * *

"Come on, that all you got?" Po taunted.

"Not a chance!" I retorted

It was another day for me, but it was also another day of training for Tan-Tan; Po wanted me to fight with weapons again, so I tried fighting with a sword. You know, I think I actually surprised him this time, I always play video games that involved sword fighting, so I guess I ended up learning from them. I lunged straight for Po, striking with the sword like it was a spear, but Po seemed to be able to dodge it. I wasn't done though, I went for a head blow this time, but it was only to fake him out, so when he was about to dodge, I changed my attack into a blow to his side. Po was pretty shocked, he dodged by doing a backflip, but I could actually see it, his fur being cut from his body a little. "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"It was from this anime I watched, I'm pretty good a remembering moves I watched." I answered

"What's an anime?" Po asked

"Oh yeah... you guys don't have stuff like that here," That's sad, it really is. "Well, anime is like a japanese cartoon, which are moving pictures on a TV, which is..." The more I try to explain, the more I realize that I'm getting out of topic. "Forget the rest, basically, anime are stories that you can actually see, like the characters, the towns they're in, and even their attacks."

"Oh, so you got that move from an anime?" Po asked

"Yep, now let's get back to training!" I answered

"Actually, why don't we take a break," Po suggested. "I'm getting interested in your world, tell me some more."

"But, won't Shifu get mad?" I asked

"Actually, no one's seen Shifu all day." Po answered

"Huh, where'd he go?"

"He went to the Hanjin Province," Tigress answered, appearing with the rest of the five. "Silvermane told him that Tai Lung was hiding there, so he's going there to find someone who saw him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mantis asked

"Tan here was telling me about his world." Po said, happily.

So, Tai Lung is in Hanjin Province? I hope Shifu's alright, he can handle himself, but I feel like Tai Lung might've gotten stronger since the last time he was here; Po just looked at me with concern, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to anyone. "You alright, Tan-Tan?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." I replied

"So, what's the life of a human like?" Viper asked

"Pretty much the same as you guys, except the way we live," I explained, at least this is a little simpler to explain. "Our technology is further than it is in this world, we have things like planes which let us fly, cars that take us to far away places, and we also have schools that teach us about the world and other things." Maybe I should talk more about school. "Let me try that again, school in my world isn't much of kung fu, we learn things like math, literature, science, and history, that's how we've progressed in technology, by learning from the past."

"You improve on your intelligence rather than your strength?" Tigress asked

"Not really, though school doesn't have much of kung fu, we still learn how to fight from teachers in have their own schools," I corrected. "We learn from many different things, books, the past, and countries like this."

"I have a question, what are lives like for us?" Crane asked

"Well, most animals have lived with humans as members of the family, like snakes, rabbits, cats, dogs, birds, and a couple of other species," I answered. "Others live in nature, using the skills they were born with to survive, feeding off of each other by the rules of the food chain."

"Wait a second... you're saying that we actually eat each other in your world?" Mantis looked pretty scared, makes since, he is a bug after all. The thought of it made me want to mess with him a little.

"You should be lucky, Mantis, Tanuki's are known for eating insects, matter of fact... I'm kind of wondering what a praying mantis tastes like," I showed a little bit of drool to improve the act, he actually stepped back a little. "Hahaha, I'm kidding, I thought you of all people had a sense of humor, Mantis."

About everyone but Tigress laughed; she showed a small smirk though, and even Mantis began to laugh, but to tell the truth... I am getting this animal craving just by looking at him. "Just to ask, is the age thing the same as the animals in my world, or is it different?"

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked

"Well, in my world, animals are known to age faster than humans like me," I explained. "For example, dogs in my world that are seven years old, they're the age of adults."

"Seriously, I didn't know that," Po replied. "We get older by one year after another."

"So it's like humans, by the way Po, how old are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm 20 years old."

"I see, that means..." I grew an evil smile on my face and chuckled a little. "You're an adult, and you lived with your dad."

"Hey, what does that mean," Po argued. "Alright, how old are you?"

"15 baby, and going on 16," I said, happily. "Don't worry about it though, lots of people your age lives with their parents in my world, and like you, they finally decided to leave to do something."

"I have another question, if you don't mind," Tigress asked. "Are you always like this in your world?"

"Geez, are you always this straightforward, Tigress," It didn't look like she would answer. "Fine, to answer your question, no I'm not. I'm a quiet person back home, I never talk till someone talks first, but I usually make a fool of myself by saying something stupid."

"There's a shocker."

"Tigress!" Viper argued

"It's okay, her insults mean nothing to me," I assured. "Besides, being here I can really be me, a down to earth guy, who loves to kick butt, have fun, and insult Tigress whenever he feels like it."

Tigress just growled at me in reply, but the others laughed a little. "Now I have a question."

"Sure, what?" Po asked

"Ever noticed how paw pads are really soft," I said, showing mines in example. "Anyone know what they're made out of?"

No one answered me. "What, there something on my face?"

"That's a pretty odd question to ask." Crane replied

I actually laughed a little. "Hey, I'm an odd guy."

"Undoubtedly," Shifu just came out of nowhere, chuckling to my reaction. "May I ask why all of you aren't training?"

"Well, we were asking Tan what his world was like." Po answered

"Yeah, we were finished with training anyway." Mantis included.

"Very well, I want all of you to get ready for tomorrow."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked

"We're heading to the Hanjin Province, Tai Lung is there, so we're going to surprise him." Shifu answered

"Yes, Master Shifu." We bowed

* * *

To be continued

It was just a short chapter, but I think it's alright. Chapter 13 might not come for a while, but don't worry, I got two new stories that'll keep you occupied, all you got to do is vote for which one you want to read, just go to my profile and you'll see the poll I made.


	13. Chapter 13: Finding information

Welcome to Kung Fu Panda World

Chapter 13: Finding information

I guess I should've finished some other stories before making new ones, I'm gonna make one chapter at a time for whatever story I feel like adding a chapter. I only own Tan-Tan and Sena.

* * *

(Tan-Tan's POV)

When we started traveling towards Hanjin Province, I actually thought it would be like a couple of miles away, maybe like two or three, but we ended up walking til noon; I didn't mind the walk at first, I do it a lot back in my world, but with the heat and getting tired, I almost started whining like Po was right about now. "Shifu... how far... are we to... Hanjin Province?"

"One step closer than the last time you asked." Shifu answered. "Which makes want to ask if you're going to say that every mile we make."

"I can't help it, all this walking is making me tired." Po whined

"What else is new?" Mantis joked, causing the rest of the five to laugh.

"Very funny... hey Tan, you doing okay back there?" He asked, I was too busy scratching my legs to here of much he said though

"Yeah, I'm used to walking." Tan answered

"Then what's with your legs?" Tigress asked, but it sounded like she was taunting me for some reason.

"My legs start getting itchy after I walk a lot." He explained. "I got used to it, but I kind of have to agree with Po here. Aren't we at least close to where we're supposed to go?"

"I guess I can say that we're close." Shifu replied

"How close?" Both Po and Tan asked

"We're already here."

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Shifu gestured off to a large town in front of the group, it seemed to stretch off further than Tan-Tan could see. They walked into the middle of a market street, showing countless of animals buying and selling different goods to others. Thinking about it, Tan remembered that he was in a alternate China, so Hanjin Province would actually be real in his world. 'If I do go on a vacation overseas, if I can't do Japan, I'll definetly do China.'

"Master, is Tai Lung really here?" Viper asked

"Yes, he's been hiding here for a while now." He answered

"Makes since, with all these people here, you'd never find him by yourself." Tan replied

"What should we do first?" Monkey asked

"Along with Tai Lung, some of his followers are known to be here." Shifu explained. "We'll split up and try to find anyone that looks suspicious, then meet back here later."

"Yes Master."

The seven of them walked off to different parts of town, but Tan-Tan stood where he was; it looked like they forgotten that he wasn't from around here, so he doesn't know where to go first. "I'm gonna get lost real quick now." The sound of his belly caught his attention. "I wonder if I can find a place to eat?"

Tan decided to walk off to where he thought could find a decent thing to eat, while also looking around for anyone he thought was suspicious. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea who would be considered suspicious, it seemed easy to the others, but how do you find a suspicious person in a world of animals; with pigs and ducks and other animals walking around, it was hard to tell what he was supposed to find. 'This is hopeless, I can't find a single person that looks suspicious. I wonder if the others are doing bet-bett-' Tan-Tan smelled a sweet aroma in the air, his body felt like the smell was calling out to it, which made his belly growl even more. "That smells so good, and it's making my belly call out. I need to find it."

Tan followed his nose to the where the aroma came from, walking through the crowds that was around them with problems, he had no idea where he was going, but the smell beckoned him even more as he continued to walk. The aroma led him to a stand filled with bread. "Excuse me, is anyone working here?"

"Be out in a minute." A voice called.

The voice turned out to be from a girl, but her appearance suprised Tan more than usual; she was a tanuki like him, only with more of a female stature, which was her chest being more rounded. She wore a brown Gi that looked similar to the one he wore before, but the designs had white stars instead of a rosemary. The look on her face was kind and gentle, but also mesmerizing at the same time. "Did you want something?"

"Bed, I-I mean bread!" Tan stuttered. "I'd like some bread please?"

"Sure."

"Just to ask, what kind of bread is this anyway?" He asked

"Melon bread of course." She said happily. "And that'll be 20 Yuan."

"Melon bread, I've always wanted to try-!" Tan almost forgot that he was basically broke. 'I don't think saying I'm the new dragon warrior will help me get some free bread.'

"You don't have any money do you?" Tan laughed nervously, it was as if she read his mind. "If you like. you can pay me later."

"R-Really, thank you!" Tan grabbed a loaf of bread and took his first bite, the cream inside was so delicious that it made his cheeks red. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name's Sena, what about yours?" Sena asked

"Oh uh, it's Tan-Tan." She giggled, but Tan saw it coming.

"It's a cute name, it suits you." Sena said smiling. "So, did you come from Japan like I did?"

"You came from Japan?" He asked

"Yeah, me and a few other Tanuki's moved to China." Sena answered. "I live with my Uncle and grandparents, and we live in a forest not too far from here."

"Oh wow, so you sell melon bread?" Tan asked

"Yeah, it's a good way to get money, everyone likes sweets."

The two started laughing together, conversing even more about things that only they would talk about, until a large elephant with a threatening look came through and bumped Tan. "Hey, move it fatso!"

"How about you watch where you going?" He retorted. "And for your information, this fat is all muscle!"

"Yeah ri-wait a minute... y-you're that new dragon warrior!" The elephant looked shocked.

"How do you know me, unless..." That's when Tan realized the elephant was the suspicious one he was looking for. "You know where Tai Lung is, don't you?"

The elephant didn't answer, but instead tried to run away instead. "Look out for the baby!"

There was no time to stop, the elephant tripped on his own feet and ended up falling on a small baby rabbit. Tan pushed him aside, he worried that the baby was dead, but to his surprise, the baby had disappeared. "But, I could've sworn I saw a baby."

"You did, but it was actually an illusion." Sena explained. "It's a basic tanuki technique, perfect for tricking people. I didn't know you were a dragon warrior."

"I'm still new at it, now then..." Tan went back to the elephant and grabbed his shirt "Now that I've found you, where's Tai Lung hiding?"

"I don't know, I swear!" He pleaded

"Then how do you know who I am, it's only been a couple of days since I've been a dragon warrior, so where is he?" Tan's tone of voice was more threatening now.

"Look I don't know, but I work for a person who does."

"And who would that be?" Tan asked

* * *

Meanwhile, Po, Shifu, and the five regrouped to the middle of the market street, only to find no clues leading to Tai Lung's whereabouts. "I didn't see any of Tai Lung's followers."

"Neither did we." Tigress replied

"Master what should we do now?" Viper asked

Shifu thought about it, but he had no idea what to do now. "Where's Tan-Tan?"

"Hey must be still looking." Po answered

"Either that, or goofing off." Mantis joked

Most of the five laughed at Mantis joke, but it stopped when they saw Tan running towards them; when he stopped, he panted in exhaustion. "What took you so long?"

"Excuse me, who leaves a kid in a town he doesn't know about by himself?" He retorted

"Whoops." Monkey laughed nervously

"Don't worry about it, just be lucky I found someone while I was searching." Tan said, smiling.

"You found one of Tai Lung's followers?" Tigress scoffed

"No, but I found a person who works for a guy, and he said that he knows where Tai Lung is." He explained. "The guys name is Lao Shi, and he owns a gentleman's club around here."

"Do you know the way?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, just follow me."

* * *

Tan began to lead the others through the province, walking until they found the gentlemans club. From the outside it looked pretty small, but it was much bigger inside; couples sat at tables, drinking, eating, and even enjoying live entertainment. "Huh, I didn't expect this."

"What do you mean?" Po asked

"It's different than what I thought a gentleman's club would be." He answered. "Now from what I've been told, Lao Shi should be a white tiger with blue eyes... there he is."

Lao Shi was definetly a white tiger, he wore a white suit with a red rose on it, he was someone that looked serious, but he was in fact a laid back person. "Master Shifu, the furious five, and even the dragon warriors, it's an honor to meet you all! Would you guys like a table?"

"Actually, we'd like to ask you an important question." Shifu replied. "We've heard that you know the whereabouts of Tai Lung, is that true?"

"Yes, and I'd be happy to help you in anyway I can." Lao Shi answered

"Thank you."

"For a price that is."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Tigress threatened

"Yes, but I'm still a business man, and I would be happy to help you if you do something for me." He replied

"Like what?" Crane asked

"Well, if one you guys can sing on stage, I'll help you out."

"I can sing." Tan answered

"You can?" Lao asked

"You can?" Po and the five asked

"I dabble at least, but yeah I can sing. But any money you get, I get half." He replied

"What!"

"This is business, and if you don't want a dragon warrior to help your business, we'll just be on our way." Lao gave a low growl, but Tan knew he had him in a corner. "Is that a deal?"

"Fine, you're on in five minutes." Lao left to prepare the stage.

"That was quite impressive, Tan." Shifu complimented

"I didn't know you could sing." Po said, smiling.

"Not in public, I'm embarrassed to in my world." He admitted. "But with my new tanuki persona, I can try giving it a shot here."

"This might be fun to watch." Tigress smirked.

The five minutes of preparing the stage ended quickly, Tan-Tan stood ready to hear his name, while the other sat down to watch. "Alright everyone, today we have a special guest performer."

"This is so cool, I can't wait to see Tan perform." Po was already getting excited, but that's how he always was.

"It might be funny to see him sing." Monkey snickered

"Come on, give him a chance." Viper replied

"Today we have the newest dragon warrior, a tanuki who seems to have a little musical talent." Lao announced. "Give a round of applause to Tan-Tan and his band, the Soul Eaters!"

"Soul Eaters?" The five questioned.

"That's certainly an interesting name." Shifu said aloud

The curtain rose to show Tan and two other tanukis, he stood in front with a gutiar in his hands while the others had a bass and drums. "Hey everyone, this is a first for us, but we're going to give it are all!"

After the applause came and gone, the band started to play with ease, with Tan taking his role as the singer.

I believe so strongly  
that tomorrow never falls away  
beneath the moonlight

It still awaits  
it still carries on through its old ways  
till this moment of time

At that time, I exchanged,  
words that keep ringing  
...such a small dream

There is no more darkness  
no more tears in the rain  
No one hurt...

Write me an endless song (When you let go)  
As I'll feel so alive  
Repeat Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)

Now write me an endless song (When you let go)  
As I'll feel so alive  
Going through pass the darkness

(Awesome Gutiar Solo)

Write me an endless song (When you let go)  
As I'll feel so alive  
Repeat Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)

Now write me an endless song (When you let go)  
As I'll feel so alive  
Going through pass the darkness

The audience gave a roaring cheer, even Po and the others were surprised at how amazing Tan's singing was. "Ladies and gentleman, Tan-Tan and the Soul Eaters!"

"That was amazing!" Crane exclaimed

"I'll admit... he was pretty good." Tigress muttered, right when Tan walked over to them.

"So guys, what did you think?" He asked

"Awesome, the best song I've ever heard!" Po answered

"Very impressive, but who where the two playing with you?" Shifu asked

"Oh, they were just illusions I made."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Monkey asked

"A new friend of mines taught me, pretty cool huh?" Tan said smiling, that's when Lao Shi came with what seem to be a big bag of gold coins

"You sure know how to get a crowd going, a deals a deal, so here's half of the money from your performance." He said happily. "And as for Tai Lung's whereabouts, I saw him and a few of his men heading into the forest not far from here, he's probably hiding there."

"Thanks Lao, you're a cooler tiger than Tigress will ever be." Tan replied

"What was that?" She snorted

"Calm down, now let's to the forest." Shifu ordered

"Yes Master."

* * *

To be continued

Okay, the song soul phrase is from persona 3 portable and it's wicked awesome! Chapter 14 coming soon.


End file.
